Two Old Friends
by yamato hikari-chan
Summary: "Please don't make me fall in love with you again." She whispered. "I'm sorry, I can't..." He whispered back and started kissing her again. Rating changed to M! Read and Review! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

TWO OLD FRIENDS

* * *

><p>My first story. No flames please.<p>

Kira and Cagalli aren't siblings here.

PLANTs isn't outside Earth. It's just another country like Orb. Orb is Cagalli and Athrun's home country.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Seven years had already passed since Cagalli left home and decided to go to PLANTs to study and finish college. She was just sixteen then.

She didn't really think that she could find the courage to go back there. If it's just all up to her, she wouldn't want to come back, if not just for her parents. They would surely get hurt and, not to mention mad, if her upcoming wedding wouldn't be held there.

"Nervous? You look tense." Her boyfriend, Kira, said. He gripped her left hand which is atop her leg then he glanced slightly at her as he drove.

She shook her head as she smiled at him. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Okay." He said then he kissed her hand without taking his eyes off the road.

She couldn't help but sigh, which he noticed immediately.

"Wow, that's too deep. What's that for?" He asked with a smile.

"N-Nothing, really. I just thought that it's been a long time since I last set foot here. The place didn't change that much but I couldn't help but feel slightly out of place."

"You just got used to PLANTs. You stayed there for a long time."

She agreed with what he said and didn't comment about it. The truth is, it's just one of the reasons. Aside from that is another reason, a deeper one…

* * *

><p>"<em>ATHRUN!" Shouted the fourteen-year-old Cagalli. She ran as fast as she can to catch up with him. "Athrun, wait a minute!"<em>

"_Just go back, Cagalli, okay?" He said angrily._

"_I will come with you…" She panted as both of her hands held his arm to stop him._

"_What!" He exclaimed, voice laced with anger and irritation. "Go home." He commanded._

"_Ne, why don't you want me to come along? You're just going to that bitchy Meyrin again, right? What's the matter if I come along?" She stubbornly held onto him._

_And his irritation seemed to increase. "You're just a nuisance. I can't make a move because of you. And please, don't pester me. Go home. You're mommy may be looking for you now."_

"_She won't look for me. I asked permission from her and I told her I'm with you." She said with a smirk._

_Her mother knows Athrun for their families are close friends. Whenever she tells her parents that it's him who she's going to be with, they would immediately let her go without any questions._

_The emerald-eyed teenager face-palmed himself due to utmost irritation. "I'm begging you, Cagalli. Go home. If you want, we'll go out some other day. We'll go everywhere you want to go and we'll not go home if you don't want to." He said while trying to calm himself down before he totally go berserk on her._

_She thought for a moment before answering. "Hmm…"_

"_What! Don't waste my time. If you don't want to, then don't!" He was about to get inside his car but she stopped him._

"_Wait, wait! You don't really know how to take a joke, do you? Is that a promise?"_

"_Never mind!" He snapped._

"_No, no. Okay, fine, I agree. But I want to go out tomorrow."_

"_Okay, okay." The boy answered as he got inside his car. It's obvious that he's just forced to do it so she would stop pestering him. Then without a word, he sped off._

_She frowned at his actions. But it was easily replaced with a smile when she remembered that tomorrow, they'll be the ones going out together. Even today, she already know what to do for tomorrow so Athrun won't be compromised with Meyrin again._

_She hurriedly went back home. She ate dinner more cheerful than ever which didn't go unnoticed by her mother._

_After eating, she instantly got ready for bed. She needs to have a good night's sleep so she won't get easily tired with her date with Athrun tomorrow. She giggled at the thought._

* * *

><p>"<em>WAKE UP!" Cagalli yelled at her sleeping best friend. Athrun doesn't lock his room so she easily got in. He used to lock it before but she always finds a way to get in so he gave up trying to keep her out of his room.<em>

"_Athrun, wake up!" She yelled again and pounced onto him like a child. And like what she usually does, she began kissing him on the cheeks to wake him up. At the first few tries, it made him move out of the bed but afterwards, he decided to simply ignore it. Maybe he thinks that it's just an innocent kiss._

"_It's still early, Cagalli. Let people sleep." Protested Athrun. He got a pillow and covered his face with it before curling back to bed. "And please, don't jump. You're not a kid anymore. You're heavy now. You might destroy the bed."_

"_At least you thought about the bed but do you still remember about your promise?" She asked with mock hurt._

_He faced her. "Is it today?"_

"_Yes, sir, it's today. You forgot it already? You just told me that last night." She said with arms on her hips._

"_Let's postpone it. Some other day maybe." And again, he curled back to bed and covered his face with the pillow._

_Sadness clearly etched itself on her face. "Do you have something to do again? I think I told you first for you agreed with me last night."_

_Athrun curled even more on his bed and pressed his face even more on the pillow. He felt his surroundings for a moment and when she didn't move, he bolted straight up on the bed._

"_Okay, okay! But please, can you let me change?" He asked irritably._

"_You look like forced."_

"_Of course not! Here, I'm even smiling, see?" He sarcastically said and sneered._

"_But you promised! You shouldn't –"_

"_I agreed already, right? What else do you want? Don't be so ridiculous, okay? You're just ruining my day." He snapped. "Now, get out of my room. I'm going to change."_

_It sounded hurting, but as time went by, she became immune to the way her childhood friend treats her._

"_Let's go to the beach today, okay?" She said. And when she smiled, her braces became visible._

"_Again? Aren't you getting tired of it? Whenever we go out, you always want to go there. Let's go somewhere else."_

"_And where do you want to go? To the place where you always go with Meyrin? No way! Bring her anywhere, I don't care. But me, I'm going to the beach. Just there." She said with finality in her tone._

_Athrun just shook his head and didn't comment anymore._

* * *

><p><em>As what she wanted, Athrun brought her to the beach. There are times when he would show disgust and irritation on her. There are also times where he's being kind to her, sometimes he even becomes overprotective.<em>

_When the sun was at its highest, he pulled her out of the water and back to the shore. Her mother made lunch for them and that's what they were eating right now._

"_Hey, why do you have that distant look in your eyes? It's like you're not your normal self right now. You only ate a spoonful while I'm almost near finishing my food." She commented when she noticed him so silent._

"_I'm just wondering what time it is already." He mumbled, unfocused._

_She grabbed her backpack and found her wristwatch. "It's only twelve-thirty. It's still early but it's still too hot. I'll go back to the water later maybe." She said as she continue eating. "You? It's okay for you to soak under the sun for you're already dark-skinned." She added in a teasing voice then she laughed mockingly at him._

"_Conceited," Athrun replied. He chewed his food carefully before speaking again. "Let's go home at 2 PM. I have to go somewhere."_

"_You and Meyrin?" She wasn't able to hide her sadness. She wants to show to him that she's hurting at what's happening to the both of them. Sometimes she just wants to get angry with him because ever since Meyrin came into his life, she became his second priority. But, when did she become his first?_

_He just nodded as if on agreement. He seems to don't give a damn if he ever heard the sadness in her voice._

"_You really cannot say no to her, eh? So all you do is nod and nod and nod." She said irritably. "I really don't know if I would laugh at you, pity you or get mad at you. Maybe if she would tell you to jump on a cliff, you would really do it, ne? Without any second thoughts. Fortunately, there's no cliff around here."_

_Instead of getting angry, he just laughed at what she said. "That's what I like about you. You have the craziest ideas. And you never fail to make me laugh." He said which intensified the irritation she felt. "Yeah, that might be a good idea just to prove to her that I am at her command. Thank you, Cagalli Yula Hibiki. I didn't know you could be that smart." He then grinned mockingly at her._

_She glared at him then she angrily got her towel and walked away without any word._

"_Hey, where are you going? You're not yet finished eating." He called. Albeit he got surprised at her reaction, he still couldn't help but be amused._

"_I'm finished, sir. And why do you care if I don't want to eat anymore?" She yelled without looking at him. She just continued to walk away from him._

"_So where are you going? Don't tell me you got pissed?"_

"_The hell you care!" She yelled again. And then she didn't hear a thing from him._

_Due to great irritation, she didn't notice the rock on her way. Before she knew it, she was literally eating sand._

"_Cagalli!" She heard Athrun call. He hurriedly ran towards her. "Are you all right?" He asked worriedly. He attempted to help her up but she slapped his hand away._

"_Go ahead, laugh." She snapped, using anger to cover up her embarrassment._

"_Why would I laugh at you? I'm worried. Are you hurt?" He helped her stand up while checking her for any wounds._

_She brusquely dusted herself off of sand and got loose from him. "The last thing I need from you, Athrun, is pity." She snarled at him, then she left and went to the shower room._

_She saw him shook his head when she turned her back to him. She even heard him sigh._

* * *

><p><em>Cagalli dropped ungraciously onto her bed and stared at the ceiling quietly. She can't decide if she should get mad on herself for her actions on Athrun a while ago on the beach. She acted like a child again. And she's pissed because she knew that it's one of the reasons why he doesn't take her seriously. He looks at her as a mere kid who always needed his protection and shouldn't be taken seriously. She was nothing more to him than a pestering kid.<em>

_She got up from the bed and faced her full-length mirror. She stared intently at her reflection. She smiled at different angles. She pulled off the eyeglasses she's wearing and smiled again. Still unsatisfied, she pulled off the clips tying her long gold hair into a tight ponytail and let it down her back. She smiled again at her reflection._

"_Still can't believe that you are beautiful?" From the door of her room, her mother, Via Hibiki, said._

_Her back instantly straightened and faced her mother. Though she couldn't see herself, she knows that she's blushing furiously now. "H-How long have you been there?" She asked in embarrassment. She prayed that her mother wasn't able to see the other things she did while facing the mirror._

_Via looked up at the ceiling as if thinking. "Hmm… long enough to see you smile at the mirror many times." She said while looking teasingly at her._

_Cagalli turned her back on her mother though she knows that Via could still see her face through the mirror. "Stop being nosy, Mom, please."_

"_I'm not. I wasn't meaning to see you a while ago." Via explained. She wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders and looked at the mirror. "Who do I have to thank for letting your feminine side come out?" She asked, grinning teasingly at Cagalli._

"_Mom!"_

"_And you're keeping a secret from me now." Added Via, her teasing smile still there on her lips._

"_Mom!"_

"_Okay, okay…" Via raised both of her hands up in the air. "I'm going, I'm not going to pester you anymore." Then she went to the door. But before she could get out, she stopped at the door. "You're beautiful, Cagalli, don't get intimidated. You're more than just a pretty face." Then her mother left before Cagalli could say anything._

_She sighed. "You're just saying that because you're my mom." She said sadly. It doesn't mean that she doesn't appreciate what her mother had told her but she would really like it more if it came from Athrun. And if that happened, she would really be happy._

* * *

><p>"<em>Why do you have to be here? I didn't know that you like watching beauty pageants." Cagalli irritably asked Athrun who's currently straining his neck to look at the stage.<em>

"_Sshh, be quiet. I can't hear what the emcee's saying." He said which made her irritated even more. "In the first place, you were the one who forced to come with me. Now if you want to go home, by all means, go."_

_While he's busy looking at the stage, she, on the other hand, is busy pouting. Honestly, she didn't really want to go._

_The pageant is annually held in their school to choose the Orb University Queen. The candidates are from the college department._

_She's not interested on those kinds of shows. The only reason why she forced herself to go is to guard Athrun and Meyrin, who is one of the candidates._

"_Let's go home." She told him._

"_Look at her!" He said, not bothering to hide his admiration. "She really looks good in her gown." Yes, his voice was full of admiration._

_She glared at him though she knows that he wouldn't see it. He couldn't for his emerald orbs are glued to Meyrin who's walking on the stage. She didn't know how she survived. She's there, in flesh and blood, but for Athrun she's only a mere shadow that should be ignored._

_She thanked the heavens above when the emcee said that he will be announcing the next Orb University Queen. It doesn't mean that she wants to know who will win but because she already wanted to leave that place._

"_Well, ladies…" The emcee turned to the candidates who are lined up and waiting for the results. "The moment you've all been waiting for has come." He paused for a moment and looked at the audience then smiled. "This year's Orb University Queen is none other than…" He let it hang in the air so as to add suspense. The drum roll soon followed._

_She wanted to hit Athrun for he looked like a kid with his fingers crossed and eyes closed._

_**He looks so stupid. **__She silently mused._

_She glanced at the candidates. They are smiling even though it's obvious that they're all nervous. One of them is Meyrin which made her gut churn. She could clearly see how Athrun drooled over the red-haired woman as he stared at her._

"_Miss HRM, Stella Louisser!" The emcee announced along with the claps and cheers of the winner's supporters._

_She instantly looked at Meyrin who swiftly hid her disappointment in her smile. She couldn't deny that she felt slightly happy because of what happened. The knowledge that the red-haired woman didn't win added up to her self-esteem. She felt victorious. She even felt that she's the one who won the pageant. But she didn't let it out, especially to Athrun for fear that he'll strangle her._

_When she turned to him, she saw that he looked like the world has crashed down on him. He looked like he's the one defeated. Even though she didn't want it, she feels sad for him. Her feelings for him took over her irritation on Meyrin. __**Anyway, I'm sad for Athrun and not because of Meyrin's loss.**_

_She gave a start when he suddenly dragged her. "Come." And they made their way out of the crowd._

"_H-Hey!" She protested. She almost tripped because he's walking too fast. "Hey, watch it!" She snarled at the man who almost stomped at her foot. "What the heck, Athrun! Where are we going?"_

"_Backstage." He said without even looking at her. "Walk faster!"_

_Her jaw dropped and she wanted to protest. __**And this jerk plans to go to that bitch on the backstage! The nerve! How uncaring this guy could be. **__She irritably mused._

"_There she is…" He murmured softly when he saw the one he's looking for. His grip on her hand loosened and he approached Meyrin._

_She wanted to yell at Athrun. It seems like his movements were turned into slow motion as he approached Meyrin. She saw the woman's face lit up when she saw Athrun._

_A few moments after and she saw Meyrin's expression saddened. And as what she expected, the woman cried. And her super caring friend pulled her in his arms and comforted her._

_She felt disgusted at the sight. She wants to strangle Meyrin at that moment._

"_Let's go…" Athrun said when the two approached her. Meyrin was still sniffing as if she's really oppressed._

"_Can we go home now, Athrun?" Cagalli asked, not hiding the irritation in her voice. She even glared at the two._

_He nodded. "Uncle Ulen and Aunt Via might be looking for you now. It's almost nine in the evening." He looked at his watch._

"_And you're taking her home, too?"_

"_Yup," He answered which made her frown even more._

"_Ahm… Athrun…" Meyrin called which made him stop walking. "P-Please don't take me home yet. I don't want to go home." She said in a soft, sweet voice._

_Cagalli's eyes widened at what she'd heard. __**It's already late and this woman still wants to go out? And she's even hitching Athrun with her!**_

"_P-Please…" Meyrin begged, her blue eyes softening._

"_Sure," Athrun replied which had Cagalli's eyes widening even more._

_**I'm not hearing this!**_

"_Really? Thanks, Athrun!" Meyrin almost jumped in joy._

_What she didn't expect was when Meyrin kissed Athrun. And like her, Athrun got speechless. Maybe due to surprise. But he recovered instantly to hide it._

* * *

><p><em>Cagalli was really silent at the car. At the way she looks it, though she would speak, Athrun and Meyrin wouldn't even notice her. And she feels that she would get sick at what she's seeing.<em>

_Athrun was so sweet to Meyrin. He'd asked her several times if the woman was okay. And the most painful part? The two were holding hands!_

_When they arrived in front of her house, she doesn't want to go out of the car. She wanted to be surprised that Athrun had thought of bringing her home or that she's still with them. Or maybe he just wanted to bring her home so that he and Meyrin will be alone._

_She felt really mad. She doesn't want to go home when the two are still together. She would guard them. She's afraid that Meyrin would rape her Athrun._

"_Here we are, Callie. Goodnight." Athrun said. He didn't even look at her. Instead, he turned to Meyrin. He only looked at her when she didn't make any move. "I said 'goodnight', Callie. Don't you want to go home? We're here at your house."_

"_Yeah, I heard you. But there's still lacking on what you said, so I won't get out of this car until you complete it." And she crossed her arms and pouted her lips._

_Athrun's brows furrowed as if he's thinking._

"_You forgot the 'sleep tight and sweet dreams'." She reminded him._

_He shook his head. "Okay, okay. Goodnight, Callie. Sleep tight and sweet dreams. I haven't forgotten anything now, have I?" Only just a little more and she knows that he'll get pissed already._

"_There's still one." She said with a smile. And before he could speak again, she had already pressed her lips on his cheek. It was a kiss on the cheek but it sealed his lips. He wasn't able to speak. She, on the other hand, got out of the car without any word._

_She swiftly got inside the gate and when it closed, she ran inside the house. She leaned against the door when it closed. Her heart is beating furiously now. How she was able to kiss Athrun, she doesn't know._

_Maybe she wants to irritate Meyrin. She wants the red-haired girl to get jealous like the way she's getting jealous a while ago. She wants to get even._

_She didn't even feel guilty. Instead, she was happy._

* * *

><p><em>Cagalli let her bike lean on the coconut tree near the cottage that Athrun was occupying. She looked at him from where she was standing.<em>

_She noticed that he seemed to be busy on playing his guitar so he didn't notice her arrival. She approached him._

"_Hey! We look so serious today, eh." She greeted him. He got a bit surprised when he saw her then smiled. Opposite from her expectation that he would yell at her._

"_Hey, listen to this," He said happily. He strummed his guitar and made a lovely tune from it and hummed a few notes._

"_Here I am again. Feeling this feeling I can't explain. You touched my heart right from the start. I think I've fallen for you. Wish I could tell you how I feel. But it scares me so…"_

_She feels like being caressed by some angel's hands and subconsciously closed her eyes. She loved the way his deep voice fused with the guitar's tune. The words of the song went straight to her heart and carved themselves in there. She could feel the sincerity of each word._

_She was pulled back from her daydreaming when she noticed that Athrun had stopped singing and playing. When she opened her eyes, she blushed furiously when she realized that he's staring at her. He doesn't look like mocking and he doesn't look like he's going to laugh but she seems to be embarrassed._

"_W-Why did you stop?" She couldn't meet his gaze._

"_Did you like it?" He asked to her surprise. She was expecting an insult._

_She smiled and tried to look at him in the eyes. She narrowed her huge amber orbs and smiled. "I love it. Sing some more."_

_And he looked happy. He smiled before he played the guitar again. The beautiful melody filled the air once more._

_She listened again and this time, she didn't stop herself from closing her eyes once more. His beautiful voice and the beautiful music from the guitar is soothing her. Lulling her to a nice place._

"_Eh, why did you stop again?" She asked. "It's all first stanzas you've been singing."_

_He scratched his head. "That's the problem… I don't know the next line." He then smiled tentatively at her._

_She winced at what she'd heard but instantly smiled. "I know. If you want, I will help you."_

_He looked at her from head to toe and then thought for a moment._

"_Hey, I know something about music!" She snapped._

"_I know. But no, thanks. I intend to finish this myself."_

"_Conceited!" She yelled at him. "Why, who's that for that you don't want me to help you?" She asked irritably while praying silently that it's for her._

_He heaved a deep breath then he looked up at the sky before speaking. "Who else? So, what do you think? Is it nice?" He looked at her, his emerald orbs twinkling with happiness._

_**Yes, of course. Who else? **__She bitterly smiled and nodded in approval._

"_Then why does it look like it's against your will? You want me to change it?" He asked and she felt that her opinion matters to him._

"_N-No. It's beautiful, however, it's hanging." __**And that's for Meyrin. I wish, it's for me. I can appreaciate it more if it is. **__She added in her mind._

"_Don't worry, I'll finish this instantly so next time I ask you if it's nice, you won't look like forced." He said while pinching the bridge of her nose._

_She just smiled at him. "W-Where did you and Meyrin go last night?" It was too late to take the question back. She didn't want to be nosy. She doesn't want him to get angry with her._

"_Nowhere."_

"_Nowhere? What nowhere?"_

"_We didn't go anywhere last night."_

_Her curiousity was fueled up even more. "I thought she asked you to not bring her home last night? So, where did you go?"_

"_I said nowhere. Why are you so persistent?"_

"_Nowhere or you just don't want to tell me? Look, I won't tell anyone."_

"_If you don't want to believe, then don't."_

"_Okay, fine, I believe you. But why? You brought her home then? I thought she doesn't want to go home yet?"_

"_You're like a reporter, you know? To shut you up… last night, after we brought you home, I brought her home, too. She herself asked me to bring her home. So we went nowhere aside from your house and her house. So, satisfied?"_

"_She's the one who asked you to take her home?"_

"_You're really not persistent, eh? Come here." He pulled her in his arms and wrapped his arm around her shoulders._

_She suddenly felt so stiff. What's happening to her that she suddenly has this weird feeling because of Athrun's arm around her?_

"_I'm sorry if sometimes I'm taking you for granted. How I miss the old days, especially when we were just kids." He said seriously._

"_Huh? Is that the effect of Meyrin on you and you're getting corny?" She joked in order to hide the uneasiness she felt._

"_Ah, really?" He said then he suddenly tickled her. He didn't let her get away._

"_Stop it, Athrun! Stop!" She protested in between shrieks, giggles and laughter. "Stop it!" She felt like she's losing her breath. He knows that she's ticklish on the side. "Please, Athrun!"_

"_Corny, huh…" He ran after her when she was able to escape and ran away to the beach. "Go, run! You think I wouldn't catch you."_

"_You can't catch me, slowpoke!" And she ran towards her bike where she left it leaning against the coconut tree. She hastily climb on it and sped off._

"_Hey, not fair!" Athrun protested. "You cheated, Cagalli. Next time, I'll catch you, cheater!" She heard him shout as the distance between them increased._

* * *

><p><em>End of chapter 1<em>


	2. Chapter 2

TWO OLD FRIENDS

* * *

><p>Meer's supposed to be the original third party but I don't dislike her that much. I don't know why but I'm irritated with Meyrin. lol.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Azetta: <strong>I know how you feel about Cagalli and Kira. I feel awkward sometimes about the two of them in a relationship. Sometimes. My favorite triangle in SEED is Athrun-Cagalli-Kira, though Athrun-Cagalli-Shinn is quite tempting, too. I am not offended. Promise. Thanks for the review!

**xMari-kun:** Athrun is really OC here. Thanks for the review!

* * *

><p>I hope to have more reviewers soon. ^_^<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"_Cagalli, what are you doing there outside? You should attend to your guests here." Via said when she saw her blonde daughter standing by the gate in their house. "Your dad's been looking for you, I think he'll introduce you to his business partners."_

"_I'll be right there in a moment, Mom." Cagalli answered, her neck straining to look at the road just outside the gate._

"_Are you waiting for Athrun?" Via asked with a teasing voice. "He'll come, don't worry. It's your sixteenth birthday. He wouldn't miss this one just like your previous birthdays." Her mother assured her._

"_I-I'll wait for him here, Mom. Maybe he's already coming." She said stubbornly, not wanting to listen to her mother's assurance. She's getting restless. On her birthday last year he almost didn't come because of Meyrin._

"_What time did he say he'll arrive? Maybe he'll be late again, like last year."_

"_I don't know, Mom. He said he'll just fetch Meyrin and they'll head straight here."_

"_Oh, so there's nothing to worry about. Don't you have any trust on your best friend and you're here guarding the gate waiting for his arrival?" Via asked amusedly. "I think it's better if you wait inside. You're frowning and it's your birthday." Her mother got hold of her hand and pulled her inside._

_She followed her mother. With heavy steps, she went back inside the house. She knows that though her friends are there, she cannot really afford to celebrate because Athrun's not there. And the most irritating of all, Meyrin's with him._

_When the clock stroke eleven, the guests went home on by one. But Athrun never showed up, even his shadow._

"_I'm apologizing for Athrun, Cagalli." Lenore, Athrun's mother said. "Sometimes he's being careless. Don't worry, I will reprimand him for it."_

"_It's okay, Aunt Lenore. You're here. At least, you're like his representative." She said with a forced smile. She then kissed the woman's cheek._

"_Cagalli, sweetie, happy birthday again. Don't worry, next time we'll tie Athrun up to make sure he'll attend your party." Athrun's father, Patrick, jokingly said. He and Ulen laughed loudly._

_Cagalli forced herself to laugh so as not to worry them. "It's okay, Uncle, Auntie. Take care."_

"_Oh, this kid. It's as if our house is far. We're only living at the house opposite yours." Lenore said with a laugh._

_She followed the couple's retreating figure with her eyes and waved back at them before they went inside the gate of their house. When they were gone, she let the sadness she felt show on her face. Athrun's parents had been the last to leave._

_Her shoulders slumped in defeat, she went back to the house and went up to her room._

"_Cagalli, you eat first. I know you didn't eat well a while ago because you attended to your guests." Via said when they met at the stairs._

"_It's all right, Mom. I'm not hungry anyway." She said dryly._

"_Okay, you take a rest. You look tired." Her mother said. Before leaving her, she caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. She nodded at her mother and sadly went to her room._

_She dropped herself onto the soft bed after changing into her pajamas. She rolled many times but still she couldn't sleep._

_Darn! She was so tired but her eyes wouldn't seem to agree with her._

_She shut her amber orbs tight in hopes that she would be pulled to dreamland. Thank god it's Saturday tomorrow. No class. She doesn't have to wake up early and look so haggard._

_She got one of her pillows and covered her face with it. But she bolted up straight when she heard the door of her room open. The lights are all off and so is her bedside lamp so she could only see the silhouette of the intruder who came in due to the light outside._

"_D-Dad? Dad, what is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes._

_And to her shock, it was Athrun who appeared in front of her when she turned on the lights. She hastily composed herself and glared at him._

"_What are you doing here? Don't you have any manners? You didn't even knock. Can't you see I'm sleeping?"_

_His face looked apologetic as he approached her. "I'm sorry, Callie…" He sat at the bedside. She's not yet sure what's the 'sorry' for._

_She sat up and leaned against the headboard. She clutched her blanket up to her chest. "Why did you come here without permission? Don't you have manners?" She asked angrily._

_His eyes widened then he smiled while shaking his head. "Look who's talking." He murmured softly._

_Though she didn't hear what he said, she got why he was smiling and shaking his head so she felt suddenly embarrassed. "Why did you come here?" She snapped to cover up her embarrassment._

"_It's better late than never." He said. "And I'm sorry, Callie. I accompanied –"_

"_You accompanied Meyrin so you weren't able to come to my birthday. Why, what did she tell you that you couldn't say no to her?" She asked with a pout._

"_She's got asthma last night so her aunt didn't let her come to your birthday celebration." Athrun explained._

"_So? Can't you come without her? I don't remember directly inviting her. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even ask her to come." She said frankly though she knew he would get hurt at her words._

"_She asked me to stay with her. She looked so sad and needed some company so I agreed."_

_**Yeah, at my expense. **__She mused._

"_Here." He handed her the paper bag he brought. "I hope you'll like it."_

"_What's this?" She was expecting it. Not a single occasion did Athrun miss giving her a gift._

"_A gift." He said with a smile._

_She scowled at him. "As if I didn't know."_

"_I'm just joking. Why don't you open it, so you'll know?"_

"_Yeah, right." She said and sarcastically smiled. When she opened the paper bag, she saw its content then she looked at him._

"_Do you like it?" He asked, looking excited to hear her answer._

"_A baseball cap!" She added excitement to her voice. She doesn't want him to be disappointed. "It's nice!" She exclaimed. It was an original Yankees cap._

_He grinned happily. "I knew you'd like it."_

_She cheerfully smiled at him, trying hard not to let out the deep sigh she was holding back in her chest. It was not that she didn't appreciate the gift. It's just that it was a cap. A baseball cap. She was already sixteen years old. She was expecting to be treated like a lady, or a girl to say the least. But what she got was a cap._

"_Happy birthday, Callie." He greeted._

_Then without any word, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. If she could have raised her head from looking at the baseball cap on her lap, the kiss would have been on her lips._

_It was brief and yet she could feel blood rushing to her cheeks. Good thing the room's a bit dark for if not, he would've seen the way she blushed. And she didn't want that to happen._

"_I'm going ahead. Meyrin's waiting for me." He said and stood up, but not before ruffling her hair._

"_She's here, too?" She doesn't know to what she would direct the irritation rising in her chest – to the knowledge that her friend would go back to Meyrin or to the thought that the red-head is with him just waiting outside._

"_Nope. She's at home. She isn't allowed to go out, remember?"_

"_You're going back there?" It wasn't just plain curiosity that was plaguing her._

_He just nodded at her._

_She gaped at him. She couldn't believe it. "It's not proper, Athrun! It's already late."_

"_You're worse than Mom." He said with a slightly irritated voice. "Go to sleep before you get any weird ideas."_

"_But, Athrun…"_

_He instantly stopped her from speaking when he covered her mouth with his hand. "I'll leave now, end of discussion. Goodnight. Sleep tight and sweet dreams." He then kissed her again, but this time, it was on the forehead._

_Her protests died on her throat. All she was able to do was watch him leave the room. When the door closed, she let out the sigh she was holding back._

_She stared again at the baseball cap he gave her. If he'd given her this kind of gift few years back, she would really appreciate it. Now, she couldn't anymore. She was already sixteen._

_She turned the bedside lamp on and went in front of her mirror. She looked cute in her pajamas, not a hint of her being boyish. She sighed again before going back to bed._

_She stared at the cap while playing it on her hands. It served as proof that Athrun still sees her as a kid. A pestering kid who would always follow him around wherever he goes. She acquired her boyish acts during those times. It's natural that all of Athrun's playmates and friends would all be boys so she got the attitude from them._

_Could she blame her friend if up until now he still sees her as a tomboy kid? She laid the cap on her pillow and lay down beside it. She intently stared at it then she turned off the lamp._

_She was sixteen, and yet, still a kid for Athrun. And she wants to be disappointed at that._

* * *

><p>"<em>Cagalli?"<em>

_Cagalli shyly turned around. "Oh, it's you, Athrun. Why, do you need something?"_

"_It's really you." He murmured after rubbing his eyes to make sure that his vision's not playing with him. He stared at her for a moment._

_The glasses covering her eyes are gone. She knows why he's reacting like that when he saw her. She looks different on that day._

_The wind is gently caressing her long gold hair. Her already red lips became even redder with the lipstick she used. It suited with her fair complexion. Her milk-white skin only gave emphasis to her slightly red cheeks._

_She knew she was a sight to behold. Though her makeup is a bit thick, it didn't make her any less pretty._

_Athrun's eyes never left her. He just continue to stare._

_Cagalli smiled again, silently hating her braces for it destroys the new image she wanted to project._

"_Is that lipstick on your lips?" He asked. He lifted her face slightly and he leaned closer to her so he could examine her lips closely. "It is lipstick!" He exclaimed._

_Her smile instantly faded. "So?"_

"_Take it off. It doesn't suit you. It's like your lip's bleeding." He commanded with a frown. "What came into your mind and you put on something like that? You look like an abstract art." He said as if disgusted. "And what happened to your hair? Have it tied into a ponytail again, Cagalli. Half moon doesn't look good on you." He commented irritably. He got the pouch she's holding and rummaged its content._

"_H-Hey! What are you doing? Don't you know that it's a bad manner to go through other people's things? Don't you really have manners, Athrun?" She forced to get her pouch back from him._

"_Here," He said after he found what he's looking for. "Wear it. Faster before someone else sees you."_

"_No." She replied stiffly._

"_One, Cagalli!" He said angrily. When she didn't obey, he personally hooked the glasses back on her. "There. Much better. But that lipstick's still there. Take it off. What happened to you?"_

"_I'm sixteen. I must need to start acting like a lady."_

_He burst out laughing. "Ne, it's not a requirement for a sixteen-year-old to wear a lipstick or begin acting like a lady. It should come naturally, Callie. You're looking trying-hard."_

_There were those hurtful words again. She felt offended. And because of intense anger, she roughly grabbed the end of his shirt and used it to wipe her lipstick off._

"_H-Hey! Cagalli, what do you think you're doing?" He asked, shocked at what she just did._

"_Removing the lipstick just like you told me." She said in a cheerful manner and gave him an extra sweet smile._

_He face-palmed himself subconsciously. "This is my favorite shirt, Cagalli!" He angrily said._

"_Oh, I forgot. Sorry." She said, not minding the anger clearly shown on his face. She smiled sweetly again at him which irked him even more._

"_You're intolerable, Cagalli Yula Hibiki!" He looked at the part of the shirt stained with the lipstick and sighed. "You're such a brat!" He pulled her ear lightly._

"_Aw!" She winced. "Duh, just wash it and it'll go off in no time."_

_He looked at her. The kind of look that says he doesn't have any choice._

"_I'll never wear this shirt again if you're around."_

"_It's not my fault. You came here even though I didn't invite you. And to top it all, you insulted my lipstick." She defended. She got a stick near him and used to it to write on the sand. "Don't you like it, I'm not following you around?"_

"_I noticed. That's why I came here."_

"_So you miss me huh?"_

"_Who told you that's the case? In your dreams, Cagalli! You should be thankful I came here."_

"_To annoy me. You shouldn't have come because you just ruined my day." She protested. "Go away. Go back to Meyrin." She shooed him off, pronouncing Meyrin's name in a bitchy way. She even made a face which had him smiling._

"_Are you jealous?" He asked innocently while grinning mockingly at her._

_She glared at him. "Don't flatter yourself, Athrun."_

"_So why do you loathe Meyrin that much? You were never like that before. And I should know, you're jealous." He seemed happy at the thought._

_She scowled. "Well, you should know better. Insecure persons are only the ones who get jealous. And I'm not insecure!"_

_He raised both of his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I won't argue about that. Here…" He passed the paper he was holding to her._

_She grumpily took it. "What's this?" When she realized what's written on the paper, her face instantly lit up. "You finished it already? Can I hear it?" She asked excitedly._

_A wide smile showed up in Athrun's handsome face. "Even if you don't ask for it, I will sing this to you. But this time, minus the guitar."_

_She pouted her lips in a fake frown. "Oh, okay, fine! I'll make do with it."_

"_Silly girl." He said with a smile, not looking offended. Maybe because he knew that she's just joking._

"_Well, let's hear it."_

_A few moments later and she heard his voice. And she wants to faint. His voice was incomparable! It's as if she's being cuddled off to sleep._

"_Here I am again. Feeling this feeling I can't explain. You touched my heart right from the start. I think I've fallen for you. Wish I could tell you how I feel. But it scares me so…"_

_Then he looked at her with eyes so loving and smiled at her. He looks so happy that she likes what she's hearing._

"_I tried so hard to fight it. But day by day it grew so strong, this love I've kept for so long. I don't know if you'd understand that I love you more than a friend. I think I will until the end…_

_I wish for the day to come that I might find the courage to tell you about this feeling inside of me. And ask you if we could ever be friends no more but lovers instead. And I promise to love you till the end."_

_She woke up from her trance when the song was finished. He sang the song as if it was intended for her. And she could feel every word of it in her heart. She blushed when she realized that Athrun's staring intently at her._

"_W-Why?" She asked, looking away. She couldn't look straight on his eyes._

"_Did you like it?" He asked._

_She nodded and smiled. "Meyrin will surely like it." She tried so hard to not wince at the comment. It was like she was stabbed in the heart. And the pain intensified when she unintentionally saw how his eyes twinkled when he heard Meyrin's name. At that moment, she wanted to leave him._

_He heaved a sigh. He stared at the sea which is already reddish in color due to the sun that is almost setting._

"_What, are you going to emote again?" She teasingly asked._

"_Oh, really? You want to die laughing? I'm not through tickling you, Callie. You still owe me." He warned._

_She instantly held both of his hands to stop him from doing anything. "Okay, okay, I'm stopping. I'm not going to tease you anymore." Though his hands never touched her side, she's laughing already._

"_Athrun!" From afar, they look at the source of the voice. Cagalli's smile wavered when she realized who it was._

"_It's Meyrin." She murmured. The red-head waved at them while approaching._

"_Athrun!" Meyrin called again._

_Athrun got up to meet Meyrin. Cagalli was fuming inside when she saw the two held hands while approaching her._

_She feigned a smile._

"_I went to your house, they said you're here. What are you doing here?" Meyrin asked Athrun. "Hi, Cagalli! How are you?" She cheerfully greeted the blonde._

"_Fine." She answered curtly._

"_You look so nice today. You look like a lady. I must say, it suits you." Meyrin praised her._

_She smiled at her. "Thanks," She said and glared at Athrun secretly. "At least you can appreciate it."_

"_It's because Meyrin likes bright colors and she has an eye for abstract arts." Athrun mocked._

"_So that explains why she always hangs around with you." She retorted then smirked._

"_That's your opinion." He replied. Meyrin laughed at them both._

_She stood up and dusted herself off._

"_Are you leaving already?" Athrun and Meyrin asked together._

_**Is it obvious?**__ She mused sarcastically. She smiled and nodded, stopping herself from voicing out her thoughts. She went to where she left her bike._

"_Why are you leaving already? I just arrived." Meyrin said as if hurt._

"_Just let her be. I think Aunt Via's looking for her now." Athrun said._

_Cagalli glared at him. "Yeah, I think Mom's worried right now. Thanks." She then climb on her bike and began pedaling._

"_Go home fast, Callie. Don't let anyone see you like that." She heard Athrun call after her when she's already in a distance._

_And she got even more irritated. She wanted to strangle the two. She pedaled faster due to her irritation._

_What irked her more is that Meyrin feigned to be saddened when she opted to leave. She cannot afford to turn around and look at the two for she's sure that she'll just get hurt at what she might see._

* * *

><p>"<em>He's there, Cagalli. Just go there." Lenore said after she invited Cagalli for breakfast. "If he's still asleep, just wake him up."<em>

"_Yes, Aunt Lenore." Cagalli said as she went up the stairs. She didn't get surprise when she found that his room's not locked. But she didn't see Athrun sleeping on his bed._

"_Athrun?" She called. She approached the door of the bathroom and listened if he's there. She heard the water running. Maybe he's taking a shower. She sighed and sat at the side of his bed._

_When she turned to look at the digital clock on the bedside table, she saw something that caught her attention. A velvet box. It's small enough so she could guess what it contains without opening it._

_Her curiosity won so she got the box. At first she hesitated. But temptation is too strong so she decided to open it. She's not going to steal it, she just wanted to see what's inside._

_When she opened the box, a beautiful ring greeted her. Its band is made of silver, maybe diamonds, and the center is a red stone (the one Athrun gave Cagalli on Destiny. Gomen, I'm not good at describing). And she couldn't help herself but get it._

_Maybe it's for her. She smiled at the thought. He always says that the color red suits her. It emphasizes the color of her eyes. But it could also be for Meyrin. She was saddened at the thought. It's a great possibility that it's for the red-head._

"_Cagalli?" From the bathroom door, Athrun emerged. Droplets of water could still be seen on his body and the only thing he wore is a towel which is riding low on his taut hips. He seemed surprised, too._

"_A-Athrun!" Panicking, Cagalli instantly placed the ring back on the velvet box. "Ahh… Uhm… I just took a peek. Uhm…" She tried so hard to find the right words. "C-Cute. For Meyrin?" She stood up, hoping that he wouldn't see how tensed she is._

"_Cute? Isn't it pretty?" He asked._

_She ignored the fact that he didn't get mad at her. She silently thanked the heavens for that._

_He went to his closet and pulled out a boxer short._

"_No… I-I mean, yes, it's beautiful. I'm sure Meyrin will like it."_

_She saw his emerald orbs twinkle and a meaningful smile graced his lips. She wanted to smack him. Looks like he plan to daydream._

"_I think I better go now…" She said and she crossed the room with huge steps._

"_Wait! I think you didn't come here without any reason." He said. "Do you need something?"_

"_N-No. None at all. You know, it's part of the routine to wake you up, right? Looks like you woke up early today." __**Come to think of it, **__she added in her mind. Not to mention he looks so happy._

_He just shrugged his shoulders._

"_O-Okay." And she left._

* * *

><p><em>The senior highschool students happily went out of the gym. It's their breaktime from practicing the graduation march. The others are even hurrying for it's already noon and really hot.<em>

_Cagalli saw a familiar figure leaning against the tree beside the gym's gate. It was Meyrin. It looks like she's waiting for someone for she would always glance at a distance or even look at the students going out individually._

_As far as she knows, Meyrin doesn't know anyone other than her at the highschool department. She doesn't even know how could possibly Meyrin be related to highschool students so she had a feeling that it's her whom the red-head's waiting._

_She doesn't want to face her again but she doesn't have that much choice for the gate's the only exit. Aside from that, it's too late to hide for Meyrin had already seen her._

_She let her friends go first. She made up an excuse so they won't be suspicious. She's the last student to leave the gym and that's when her suspicion was confirmed._

"_Cagalli!" Meyrin called her with a smile that Cagalli couldn't place as a happy smile or not._

_She smiled back at the red-head. Even though there's a strong urge for her to go away, she just continue to walk towards Meyrin._

"_Cagalli, can I talk to you for a while?" Meyrin asked in a pleading tone. She made it seemed like what she's about to say is really important._

_Cagalli's not really interested but at the tone of Meyrin's voice, her curiosity was spiked up. She nodded. "Okay."_

"_Can we go under the Sakura tree?" Meyrin suggested._

"_It's up to you." She said, seeing what they would be talking about. She's sure that it's about Athrun. It looks like Meyrin wanted to talk to her seriously. And she wants to give in for today._

"_I won't beat around the bush, Cagalli. I want to talk about Athrun." Meyrin went on talking, confirming her earlier thoughts._

"_I know." She replied. "There's no connection between us except Athrun."_

"_You're right. And that connection is what I want to talk about today."_

_That made Cagalli's brows furrow. She felt that she wouldn't like the outcome of this talk. She looked at Meyrin questioningly._

"_I'm pregnant." Meyrin declared. She paused for a minute, as if checking her reaction. "And Athrun's the father."_

_Cagalli expected Meyrin's last statement. However, she hasn't really prepared herself. It seems like several bombs exploded in front of her. And it's not just like any ordinary bomb but an atomic bomb!_

_She couldn't find the right words to say. She silently uttered a prayer that Meyrin was just joking. Or better yet, that she was just dreaming. But she knows the seriousness of the red-head's voice. And she doesn't look like joking._

"_Cagalli, are you okay?" Meyrin asked, worry is shown in her blue eyes (are her eyes blue? Please correct me if not)._

_Cagalli didn't know how she managed to smile. "I-I'm okay." She stopped Meyrin from touching her._

"_Cagalli…" Meyrin called and Cagalli thinks that the red-head's about to cry any minute from now. "Cagalli, h-help me…" Then the tears came._

_Cagalli also wanted to cry. Not because she pity Meyrin but because she felt like she was stabbed repeatedly on the chest. It might be crazy to say but that's what she felt at the moment. She wanted to die._

"_Please, Cagalli, help me." Meyrin held her hand and squeezed it._

_She stared at the blue eyes filled with tears. She wanted to get angry. She wanted to slap the woman several times and call it a liar. But she thought that Meyrin wouldn't cry if it's not a lie._

_Then realization dawned upon her. She finally understood why Meyrin acted so possessive of Athrun these days. Like she doesn't want to even let go of her friend's hand. She has a heavy reason._

_She wanted to cry. It's just only now that Athrun kept a secret from her. But her pity for Meyrin took over._

"_How? W-What do you want me to do?" She was able to ask. She now wanted to laugh. The situation's so ironic. Here she is, facing the woman whom she considered as her mortal enemy. Asking for her help that she's ready to give though she knows that she's going to get hurt._

"_I need a friend right now. I want someone to talk to."_

"_W-Why did you choose me?"_

"_Because you're like my sister, like what you are to Athrun. You see, Cagalli, I haven't told Athrun yet. I'm scared."_

"_Scared?"_

_Meyrin nodded. "I don't know what his reaction might be if he finds out. He might get angry. What do you think? Well, I assume you know him better because you two know each other longer."_

"_W-Why would he get angry? I-If he has responsibility over you, I'm sure he won't run away from it. Athrun's not like that. He won't run away." Honestly, she wanted to cover her ears and ran away from that place. She doesn't know how she was able to survive talking to Meyrin._

"_Yeah, when… you know. He always tells me that he loves me very much. That it was the happiest day of his life. That's a good sign, right? What do you think?"_

_She hesitantly nodded in agreement. She wanted to cover Meyrin's mouth and tell her to stop but it would be bad manners if she do so._

"_Are you all right?" Meyrin asked her again. "Oh, my God! I'm sorry, Cagalli, I'm really sorry." She exclaimed. "I didn't mean to hurt you. My God, how insensitive of me!" The red-haired stared at her intently. "You love him, don't you?"_

_Cagalli wanted to shout but she chose to keep silent._

"_You do love him." Meyrin said, so sure of her thoughts._

_**Yes. More than he'll ever know.**__ If a while ago she's hurt at what Meyrin had announced, now the pain had doubled._

_She got surprised when Meyrin suddenly hugged her. "I'm sorry, Cagalli. I didn't know that you have feelings for my boyfriend. I should have known. It was really stupid of me not to notice."_

"_I-It's okay. I've accepted that… Athrun couldn't love me more than that of a friend."_

"_If it's any consolation, I'll name our child after you if it's a girl." Meyrin said jokingly. "I hope we'll still be friends."_

_Cagalli smiled bitterly._

"_I wish I haven't told you." Meyrin said worriedly._

"_N-No, it's nothing."_

"_Thanks, Cagalli. You're really a friend." The red-head said with a smile. "I'm having difficulties keeping it to myself. Maybe it's like this when you're pregnant. But you know, I'm really happy. I can't believe Athrun and I will be having a baby soon." She happily added._

_**Me, too, I can't believe it either.**_

"_When do you plan on telling Athrun about it?" She asked._

_Meyrin thought for a moment then shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe not now. Maybe, after the graduation. Will he be happy? What do you think?"_

_Honestly, she doesn't really understand what Meyrin's saying for her mind's wandering. The only thing that's clear to her is that she has to go away. She must go and she wants to go. She wants to escape everything. And that's the only solution she knew for the pain she's feeling._

"_Cagalli?" Meyrin asked._

"_Huh? What did you say?"_

"_I said, maybe after graduation, I'll tell him. What do you think?"_

"_After graduation? It's up to you." She forced a smile. "Uhm… Meyrin, I have to go. The practice is going to start."_

"_Okay. Cagalli, thanks!" Meyrin called._

_She smiled but tears began to fill her eyes. At first her steps were slow. Her vision is starting to become blurry because of the tears falling down her cheeks._

_If Meyrin would tell Athrun about it during his graduation, Athrun would surely be gone from her life. And he would never be hers. Forever._

_The college graduation will be one week after the highschool graduation. She doesn't want to see Athrun so happy with the news Meyrin would be bringing._

_In PLANTs she'll start healing her broken heart._

* * *

><p><em>When Cagalli told her parents about her plan on studying college at PLANTs, they didn't protest. Though they asked a few questions.<em>

_She just shrugged and smiled sweetly at them to hide the pain she's feeling. "I just realized that I have a greater opportunity there than staying here." She reasoned which her parents found to be solid._

_She still has to wait for two weeks before her graduation. And in those two weeks, it became difficult for her to avoid Athrun or hide from him, especially when her mother noticed it._

"_Did you and Athrun fought, Cagalli? You're always avoiding him whenever he comes here." Via said._

_She shook her head. "Just trying to say goodbye." She replied curtly._

"_Why don't you just tell him so that you won't have any difficulties in finding an alibi not to face him." Via suggested._

"_I have my reasons, Mom. And I hope that you would stop asking me about it. This time, Mommy, I want it to be mine alone." She said sadly._

_She heard her mother heave a sigh. It was clear on Via's face that she's worried about her. She could feel that her mother feels her pain, too, for she's her mother._

"_If that's what you want, I can't do anything about it." Via murmured then she silently went out of her room._

_She could feel her mother's hurt in her voice. That's the first time that she kept a secret from her. Like what Athrun did when he never told her about Meyrin. So she knows what her mother is feeling right now._

_Cagalli didn't notice how fast the days passed by. Her graduation day came. She didn't want to attend but she thought that she shouldn't deprive her parents of seeing her go up the stage and pin her medal. She graduated as salutatorian, something that she's somewhat disappointed about._

"_It's just like winning first runner-up in a beauty contest. You may not be the beauty queen but you're still first among the runners-up." Her mother said which her father agreed to when she let them know about her award._

_They just finished the graduation rites and went home instantly to prepare for her departure that day to PLANTs._

"_We found out that you're leaving today, Cagalli. Don't you want to have a vacation first before going to PLANTs?" Lenore asked._

"_It's a good thing Lenore called at your house. If not, we wouldn't have seen you before you leave." Patrick added._

"_Where's Athrun by the way?" Ulen asked when he noticed that the blue-haired teenager is missing._

"_He's not at home. He left early. Doesn't he know about you leaving, Cagalli?" Lenore asked._

_Cagalli just shook her head and looked down._

_The four adults seemed to have felt it so they just looked at each other and didn't comment anymore._

_After a series of long goodbyes, the family of three left for the airport. Ulen and Via decided to bring her to the PLANTs to make sure that she'll arrive safe in her aunt's house where she'll be staying when she's there._

_When they passed by the highway which had a road branching towards the beach, she couldn't help herself but look back. She just wanted to see the sun setting for the last time. When they passed by it, she sighed and looked down._

* * *

><p>End of chapter 2.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

TWO OLD FRIENDS

* * *

><p><strong>xMari-kun:<strong> I'm sorry if you haven't got enough. Hehe. I hate to say but this fic will only have five chapters. I promise a longer fic next time. Cagalli likes the cap but she cannot appreciate it because it only proved to her that Athrun still sees her as a kid, as a best friend, and not as a woman who deserves his love. Too sad. About the pregnancy, uhm... let's just see on the next chapters.

**Million Voices:** Thanks for the review! I've already finished making this story. I'll be updating every day. But it only has 5 chaps.

**HNNKN777:** Thanks! I feel sorry for Cagalli, too. I got irritated with Athrun here though it's my fault why this happened. Hehe.

**gundamalchemist01:** Thanks!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

"Here we are, Cagalli." Kira said which stopped the memories from coming back to her. He looked at her and smiled. "Still feeling nervous?" He asked and squeezed her hand that he never let go ever since they got inside the car.

She smiled back at him and heaved a deep breath to prepare herself. She stared at the gate for several moments. Then after while, she saw her parents appear from behind it.

"Your parents are there. Let's go." Her brown-haired boyfriend urged her.

He helped her out of the car. He's such a gentleman. They were welcomed warmly by her parents.

"It's good to see you home, baby." Via said. After her mother kissed her, she hugged her tight.

"Hey, hey," Ulen stopped his wife. "Hold back those tears, honey. You're daughter just arrived. It won't be good if you meet her with tears." He joked.

The four of them laughed.

"How are you, Kira?" Ulen asked Kira who's just watching the three of them silently.

"I'm fine, Uncle." Kira replied politely.

"Just feel at home here, okay? You're already a member of this family." Via said.

"Thank you, Auntie."

They talked and laughed while going inside the house. But before she could fully step inside, she didn't stop herself to look back at the house just directly opposite theirs, especially the window of the upper room.

She suddenly remembered the past. Before, she would be the one opening that window everytime she would wake Athrun up. But time had passed, everything had changed.

"Hey, come on." Kira said. He held her hand. "They're waiting for you."

She smiled at him and nodded.

* * *

><p>Athrun let go of the part of the curtain he's holding when he saw his childhood friend disappear inside the house. Along with it, he let out a deep breath.<p>

"Welcome back, Callie. If I could only turn back the time." He murmured softly as he dropped himself on his bed. "If only I could, Callie… I will."

* * *

><p>"I would always go here when I was a kid." Cagalli told Kira who is hugging her tight. "It's my favorite place. I would always drag Athrun here." She suddenly felt sad at her last statement and she wanted to smack herself because of it.<p>

She doesn't want to open the topic about Athrun. She prayed that Kira wouldn't ask why in the two days of their stay, she still hasn't introduced him to her childhood friend.

She knew that Athrun's avoiding her which she's silently grateful for. She doesn't want to see him because she's afraid of what their meeting would result to if ever that happens.

"I won't ask why. Even me, I like this place. Can I ask you if you could share your favorite place with me?" Kira asked sweetly.

"I used to share this with my… best friend. Now he's gone, the throne is all yours." She replied back sweetly but still the sadness that she's trying to hide is still there.

"How about sharing the rest of your life with me?" Kira added then he kissed the top of her head.

She giggled. "What's that, second marriage proposal?"

He shrugged. "Could be."

"You very well know the answer." She said, still smiling.

"I want to hear it again."

She knows that he's just getting too mushy with her so she faced him and imprisoned his face in her palms. "Yes, Mr. Kira Yamato, I'll marry you." She said then she kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, sweetheart." He said with a smile.

She smiled back at him. "Me, too." She replied curtly. She saw something flash in his eyes and she didn't have to ask why for she already know the answer.

Everytime Kira would tell her 'I love you', her constant reply would be 'me, too' or 'same here'. And you can count with the fingers on how often she would tell those three words even though they've been together for several years already.

"Let's go for a swim!" She cheerfully urged him to change the topic.

Kira nodded in agreement. But the two of them got surprised when they saw Meyrin the moment they turned around, looking like she's been there for quite some time.

"Meyrin!" She exclaimed in surprise.

Meyrin was smiling. She's still pretty like before. There's still that blue eyes who always look like it would always cry.

"How are you, Cagalli? It's good to know that you still remember me."

_How could I forget? _Cagalli mused but she didn't voice it out. She shrugged and forced a smile. "Here, about to get married. Oh, by the way, he's Kira, my fiancé. Kira, meet Meyrin." She introduced the two.

The two shook hands after exchanging pleasantries. "When's the wedding? Athrun never mentioned it to me. I'm sure he knows about it. After all, he's your best friend." Meyrin said.

If she noticed the nasty tone in Meyrin's voice, Cagalli ignored it. If Athrun and Meyrin have some squabbles, she's out of it.

"Next month maybe. We're just waiting for Kira's parents to arrive from PLANTs." She answered. "I'm sorry if I wasn't able to attend to yours and Athrun's wedding. I can't go home that time. You know, busy at school." She explained though she feels like she didn't have to.

"It's okay. Athrun was fine with it." Meyrin replied. Cagalli felt a bit hurt at what the red-head said though she accepted long ago that she meant nothing to Athrun even if she's his best friend.

"How's your baby? He's probably six or seven years old." How could she ask that is far beyond her comprehension. The words just came out of her mouth.

Sadness instantly replaced the smile on Meyrin's face. If Cagalli's not mistaken, tears began to fill up those blue eyes. The red-head looked sadly at her. "I got involved in an accident… the child didn't survive it."

Cagalli gasped at the realization and felt pity for Meyrin. "Oh, I'm sorry. I d-didn't know…" She doesn't know how to comfort the woman. She truly didn't know about the incident. How could she when she asked her parents to not talk about Athrun whenever she would call home, write letters or send emails. Her parents respected her decision.

She saw confusion in Meyrin's eyes. "How come you didn't know?"

"No one told me." She explained curtly.

"A-Athrun didn't tell you?" Meyrin asked again, obviously confused.

Cagalli shook her head. She doesn't have to tell Meyrin that until now, she still hasn't opened the cards and letters that Athrun had sent her.

A long silence then followed.

"Do you want to join us for a swim?" Kira asked which broke the silence.

"Yeah, he's right." Cagalli said, silently thanking Kira.

"Oh, no. Thanks, but no, thanks. I have to go home. I just heard that you've arrived. I just thought that you'll surely come here because I'm sure you miss the place." Meyrin explained then she took her leave.

Cagalli sighed unconsciously after the red-head was gone. It didn't go unnoticed by Kira.

"What's that for?" He asked.

"What?" She asked back. He replied by mimicking her action a while ago. She laughed a little at the exaggerated way he copied it. "Nothing. Maybe I just feel sad for Meyrin." She reasoned which he seem to believe.

She couldn't understand why pain suddenly crossed her chest. She's really hurt. She's hurt at Meyrin's words which confirmed that Athrun and she really got married. Why she's hurt, she doesn't know. One thing is for sure: she really hasn't completely forgotten her feelings for her best friend.

She's already twenty-two, but though time had passed, her feelings stayed the same. And what's more scary is the fact that nothing really changed. If there is, it's about that feeling getting stronger and never even wavering. But she doesn't want to ponder on that anymore.

She stared at Kira who's beside her. She felt pity for him. He'd been a great boyfriend for her and she doesn't want to hurt him, especially fool him.

But it would be great foolishness if she would let him go. Because aside from he loves her so much, she knew that her feelings for Athrun would only go nowhere because the latter's already married.

She caressed his left cheek and let him face her. Without any warning, she kissed him on the lips. Though he seemed surprised at first, he responded to her, grabbing the opportunity of her initiating the contact.

"I…" She instantly stopped what he was about to say by placing her index finger on his lips.

She knew that she wouldn't be able tell him the words he really wanted to hear the most. She kissed him again instead.

* * *

><p>"I'll come back next week. Mom and Dad will be with me and we'll talk about the wedding formally." Kira said while cuddling with Cagalli when they were alone. Ulen and Via deliberately left them alone so they would have time to talk before Kira goes back to PLANTs. "Take care of yourself, honey. I'm not here to take care of you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."<p>

"Yes, Dad." She replied with a giggle.

Kira pinched the bridge of her nose playfully. "You're always joking."

She burst out laughing. "It's because you're so serious. It's as if something would happen to me here. I practically grew up here, remember? There's nothing to worry about."

"Still. It's better if you should not be careless. You still should take care of yourself." He reminded her.

"Yes, sir!" She cheerfully replied. After another few sets of reminders, he got into his car.

"I love you, take care." Kira said.

"Me, too. And you take care, too." She replied. A few minutes later, he was off. She watch his car disappear before going back inside the house.

As she was locking the gate, she unconsciously looked up at the house across theirs. Her eyes landed on the window of Athrun's room and got surprised when she saw him looking at her from there.

She admitted that she got really surprised when she saw him again. She doesn't know how she would react when their eyes met. She saw him smile a little and mock saluted her. He looked mischievous and she felt that the intensity of his stares went straight to her heart.

She instantly looked away and hastily went back inside the house. Her heart is beating furiously in her chest and she got angry at herself for feeling like that. She shouldn't be feeling that way. She's about to get married.

That's what she's scared of. When it comes to Athrun, she knows that she can't control her feelings. She just wished that she didn't look up a while ago and that she hadn't seen him again.

And she wished that she didn't feel that weird feeling she had when she saw him again. That feeling that as far as she knows had long been forgotten.

* * *

><p>Cagalli was woken up when she felt someone sat on the side of her bed. When she opened her eyes, she got surprised when a kiss on the lips greeted her. The kiss lasted for almost a minute and when it ended, she was left breathless.<p>

"Good morning, Callie." Athrun greeted her with a smile. "I should have done this before then I would've known earlier that you're so beautiful even if you just woke up. You're good to be stared at every morning. Kira sure is lucky."

She almost slapped him if she wasn't able to stop herself. A few moments had passed before she calmed herself down.

It's as if thousand bolts of electricity coursed through every inch of her body. And even though the kiss was already over, the weird feeling is still there, giving her some kind of pleasurable sensation.

She angrily looked at him but the mischievous smile on his lips remained. "What are you doing here? Don't you really have manners?"

"Look who's talking!" He exclaimed. "I just did what you always did to me several years ago. Why are you angry about it? That wouldn't be fair because I never got angry with you when you did that to me in the past." He said mockingly.

"Yes, that's right, in the past. In the past, Athrun, and there's a big difference of the past and now. You shouldn't do that. It's not right." She snarled at him. She saw anger crossed his emerald orbs but it instantly vanished.

"Nothing's changed, Cagalli. It's just you, but not me. No one can stop me from doing what I want, not even you." He said in a tone that sent up warning signals in her brain.

Fear suddenly crept into her. He's right. He can do everything and no one would be able to stop him. "Get out of my room, Athrun. I'm already awake. You may leave now… like what I'm doing before." She said, giving emphasis to her last words.

Athrun didn't protest. He just glared at her and left her room without any word.

When he left, she touched her lips unconsciously. She wanted to cry. She's feeling confused. She cannot clearly think and the only one to blame is him.

And she doesn't understand why he did that. He just made everything complicated. And she doesn't care whatever his reasons are. The only thing she wants is for all of them to have a peace of mind.

* * *

><p>Because of the utmost need to occupy her mind, Cagalli visited her old friends that day. Along with that, she told them about her upcoming wedding. It was almost dark when she decided to go home. And as much she wanted to forget about what happened between Athrun and her that morning, it was clearly stamped in her mind.<p>

She decided to spend a few minutes on the beach when she passed by it. She's hoping that her mind would clear out if she spends time alone in her favorite place. But when she stopped the car, doubts filled her mind. She couldn't even move to open the car door.

And when she turned to look at the sunset, she sighed. She started her car again and drove away.

* * *

><p>"Why did you come here?" Athrun asked in a tone that didn't hide his irritation while standing up from the cottage located at his and Cagalli's favorite beach.<p>

"I followed you here. I looked for you and I'm sure you're going here." Meyrin said.

Before Meyrin could even take a sit, he got up. "Let's go home!" He exclaimed as he grabbed her arm and dragged her while trying to hide his anger.

"No way! And let go of me. You're hurting me, Athrun!" She exclaimed.

"Don't be too stubborn, Meyrin." He said grimly.

"No! _You _should stop being stubborn. Never did you ever bring me here as if I'm off limits here. This isn't your private beach, Mr. Zala, and anyone can come here." Meyrin shot back in an angry voice. "This isn't yours and Cagalli's place alone." She added bitterly.

Athrun didn't reply.

"What? You think I don't know the reason why everytime I ask you to come here you're not agreeing? That I don't notice you trying to keep me away from here? Wake up, Athrun. Cagalli's getting married. She can never be yours. Forget her, for heaven's sake! I'm the one who's here, Athrun. Me!"

Athrun didn't reply and a long silence lingered between them. "Please, Athrun, why don't you love me instead?" She begged. "Let's continue the wedding. Promise, we'll live happily together. I'll be a good wife."

"I'll take you home, Meyrin." Athrun said in a soft yet firm voice. His voice sounded lethal so Meyrin didn't protest. Instead she obeyed, ignoring how tight his grip was on her arm.

* * *

><p>Cagalli woke up early the next day though she didn't sleep well last night. She instantly looked at her clock and then to the door. She tried so hard to remember what time Athrun arrived yesterday just to wake her up.<p>

She stayed in bed for a few minutes before deciding to get up. She thought that maybe he won't be here to repeat what he did yesterday. She stretched and went to the window. The sun's just barely began to rise that time.

However, she could already see the window of the room of the house just across hers. It's the window of Athrun's room. Before, it's too easy to wave at him, give him a flying kiss or signal each other whenever she plans to escape her parents so she could go out of the house.

Those were the days. She wished that they just stayed as kids and no Meyrin came in their life.

The sun had fully risen and still Athrun didn't come. She decided to leave the room though she's not sure of what to do.

Her lack of energy is so obvious. Even her parents noticed it and weren't able to stop themselves from asking. She just reasoned out that she's tired because of what she did yesterday.

She spent the whole day staring off into space. Then she thought of spending her time in other places than stay there at home and rot.

She went out to buy snacks in a convenience store. She stopped her car for a while when she noticed a karaoke bar near the store. She could see the inside from where she is.

Most of the people there are men who're singing. Some of them are drunk so the words that came out of their mouths are incomprehensible. Though the lights are a bit dim, she could see that some of them are Athrun's friends as far as she can remember.

Her plan of purchasing snacks instantly changed. She stopped her car in an empty parking space and hurriedly got out. Though a bit nervous, she went to the karaoke bar, silently wishing that they would recognize her and no one would harass her.

She instantly got the attention of everyone there. The singing stopped for a moment. She felt that she's being scrutinized by everyone from head to toe. She was about to turn back when someone called her.

"Cagalli?" The voice had a doubtful tone in it. Making sure that it's really her.

She stopped and turned to look back at the one who called her. From where he's sitting, a tall tanned man with blonde hair stood up and approached her. She felt relieved and smiled at him. The face is familiar with her but she couldn't remember his name.

"Cagalli!" He happily exclaimed when she smiled at him. "You've become quite a lady huh. Before, you look so skinny and grimy. How are you?"

She reluctantly smiled at him, the only answer she could give him for she's still trying to remember his name.

She saw his brows meet in a frown. "You don't remember me anymore?"

She shook her head and smiled shyly at him.

He looked at her with wide eyes and began teasing her. "Clumsy Cagalli! Clumsy Cagalli!"

Her face instantly lit up. "Dearka!" She exclaimed, her eyes widening. "Dearka 'stickboy' Elsman! Is it really you?"

He raised both of his hands. "There's no one else."

She smiled then she hugged him. He hugged her back due to happiness of seeing each other again. She giggled. "You never changed. You're still a stickboy." She teased.

"You stayed in PLANTs for several years so I think you've become clumsier." He teased back. "How's life, Cagalli? I just heard that you already arrived. What's new with you huh?" He asked, treating her the same way he did when they were still kids.

She shrugged. "Here, fine."

"You've been gone for long. I've missed you. Nobody followed us like a lost puppy anymore." He smirked at her.

"Really! There are no other beautiful girls who would go with you except me." She said with a pout.

He ruffled her hair. "How come in all places, you came here? Come, let's go there." He pointed where he was sitting a while ago. "The others are there. I'm sure they'll be surprised." Then they went to his table.

Same with Dearka, she hadn't instantly remembered everyone. And they have other new friends. They greeted and chatted with each other happily as if she wasn't gone for several years. The way they treated her never changed though they didn't tease her so much for they're not kids anymore. They offered her a seat.

"Are you all alone, Cagalli? Athrun's not with you?" Shinn asked while looking around.

She wrinkled her forehead. "No, why?"

"Who knows, you might get pissed and tell Athrun about it. I don't want a repeat performance on how he punched me before." Shinn replied while holding his jaw as if what he said just happened earlier.

"I'm assuring you that he's not here." She said with a laugh.

"How are you, Cagalli? You've been gone for PLANTs for several years. What's new about you?" Dearka asked again.

She shrugged and slightly shook her head. "Here, I'm about to get married."

"Great!" Everyone shouted together and even had a high five. "We're invited. Right, Cagalli?"

"Of course."

"Here," Shinn said and handed her a large glass of beer. "Drink. Guys, for Cagalli who is about to get married!" He raised his own glass and everyone followed him.

"You, too." Yzak told Cagalli. "The toast is for you."

"You can't refuse, Cagalli. No one comes in here without drinking."

"And singing," added Shinn to which everyone agreed.

"And you're all ganging up on me." She protested.

"So drink it. That's for you to have lots of courage to sing." Dearka said and everybody laughed.

She reluctantly looked at the glass half-filled with beer. She looked at everyone and saw their expression telling her to drink it.

"Come on, it's only half-filled. You don't have to drink it all if you can't. Just a little drop." Dearka encouraged her.

She doesn't see anything wrong if she would drink a little. Besides, it's what she really planned to do a while ago. She got the glass and drank it bottoms up. When she placed the glass back on the table, everyone was looking at her in surprise.

She burst out laughing at their reactions. "Oh, how I wish there's a huge mirror here behind me. You should see your faces." She said, not able to stifle another laughter.

"Man, you know how to drink!" Yzak commented, unbelieving.

She just shrugged and winked at him.

"Here, start singing." Shinn said as he passed her the microphone.

The song 'Maybe This Time' filled the air along with the cheers –not only of her companions –but of other people who are there as well. She felt herself blush and she wanted to regret why she went there in the first place.

She cleared her throat and began singing. She couldn't make her voice go louder so the music's louder than her own voice.

"Louder!" Dearka yelled.

She gave a start when Shinn grabbed the microphone from her. She saw him open another bottle of beer and filled a glass. "There! You know how to drink so drink this. It seems like the half shot had no effect on you." He said teasingly.

She got the glass courageously and drank while Shinn signaled to restart the song.

She coughed when she was able to drink half of the glass' content. But that didn't stop her from finishing the last drop. Like the first one, she finished it bottoms up. After that, she got the bottle and poured herself another one. She doesn't know how to drink so at that rate, she's probably drunk.

"Easy, Cagalli. You'll get drunk fast." Yzak said.

When she placed the glass back on the table, she shook her head at him. "You don't have faith in me, eh."

"Okay, then…" Dearka signaled to start the music.

The song filled the air once more. She attempted to stand up but couldn't when she felt her world spin. She knew that the alcohol's slowly taking its effect. Then she found herself singing along with the music.

"Two old friends meet again, wearing older faces. Talk about the places they've been…"

She heard everyone clap and cheer. "Thank you, thank you…" She said which made them laugh.

"Two old sweethearts who fell apart, somewhere long ago…" She continued, slowly raising her hand and waving it in tune to the song.

"Athrun, man!" Yzak exclaimed when he saw the blue-haired man. "Here!"

Athrun glared which worried his friends. They knew how scary he is when angry, especially that Cagalli is there.

In her blurry vision, Cagalli saw Athrun approaching them. She sang louder.

"Man, you're just in time. We're having fun here. Join us." Dearka, having gained his courage, invited Athrun.

But it seems like Athrun didn't hear it. Instead, he went to Cagalli's side and held her arm. "I'm taking you home, Cagalli." He said with a neutral but dangerous tone and got the microphone from her.

"Hey!" She protested. "Give it back, Athrun. Can't you see I'm singing? Maybe this time, it'll be loving they'll find. Maybe now they can be more than just friends…" She continued on singing.

"Cagalli, please…" He attempted to hold her arm again but she slapped his hand away.

"Damn you, Athrun! Who are you to tell me what and what not to do? I want to sing and I'll sing all I want for all you care!" She yelled at him. Words flowed out of her mouth like water and how much she stopped it, she couldn't. It seems like her body has its own mind.

_So this is what it feels like to get drunk. _She mused.

* * *

><p>Athrun gave a start when he heard Cagalli. However, he knew that it was due to what she'd drink. He glared at his friends again who only watched them. And everyone in the bar is watching them.<p>

"Cagalli, please, it's embarrassing to everyone. Let's go home." He whispered.

She smiled and then started to laugh. "You're embarrassed of my voice? All right, Athrun, you sing. Finish it to the last note. Besides, between the two of us, you're the one who's got the good voice." She handed him the microphone. "Come on!" She urged when he didn't accept the mic.

He heard everyone agreed and when he looked at his friends, he saw their expressions as if urging him to do so. "After this, we're going home." He said with finality in his tone.

"Promise, cross my heart… and hope to die." Cagalli said and he heard her giggle. She sat back down on her seat and attempted to drop her head to sleep. She looks so drunk but he raised her chin and let her face him.

"H-Hey, you're not singing…" She commented.

"Come on, man, do it. She's so stubborn. So you can bring her home." Yzak, who just found his voice, said.

He understands that it's just the effect of the alcohol on Cagalli so he gave in. He started singing.

"It's the same old feeling, back again. It's the one that they've had back when. They were too young to know when love is real…" He stopped for a moment. He felt that Cagalli's already asleep.

"S-Sing…" She whispered. And due to dizziness, she wasn't able to stop herself from slumping her head down the table.

Athrun decided to sit down beside her and let her head rest on his shoulder. He heard her moan.

"Even time hasn't cooled the flames. It's burning even brighter than it did before," He continued singing. And this time, he placed the microphone down and sang softly in her ear. He even wanted to wake her up so she could hear those words.

When he felt her breathing even, he gently lifted her in his arms. He bid goodbye to his friends before leaving the bar with Cagalli in his arms.

He heard her moan in protest but ignored it. He planted a kiss atop her head and placed his mouth next to her ear and continue to sing softly to her.

When they arrived in her car, he placed her on the passenger's seat. When he successfully placed her there, he stared at her for a few moments as if trying to memorize every inch and every part of that angelic face. He stopped himself from kissing her and just settled on caressing her cheek instead.

After a few moments, he went to the driver's seat and started the engine. Then they were heading back home.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 3<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

TWO OLD FRIENDS

* * *

><p><strong>xMari-kun: <strong>Happy new year, too! Yes, they didn't marry and about Meyrin getting pregnant, well, you'll find out here. Thanks for the review! :D

**Azetta: **Lacus won't be here at all. Tsk. Sorry. But I am working on another fic where she's there. Anyways, yes, Athrun has some sort of weird personality here. Happy new year! Thanks for the review!

**gundamalchemist01:** Thanks! Happy new year to you, too!

**HNNKN777: **Kira will be hurt but he'll get over it. I like Athrun getting jealous and worked up because of Cagalli. Hehe. Thanks for the review!

* * *

><p>Warning: LimeLemon

Story changed to rated M. Lol.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Cagalli moaned softly and opened her eyes a bit. She heard someone humming until it formed into words.

"W-Where am I?" She asked in a parched voice. "I-I feel dizzy. Ouch!" She muttered while holding her forehead.

When she looked at her side, she saw Athrun.

He caressed her head. "Sshh, don't talk." Then he continue to sing softly.

She noticed that what he's singing is now different from what he sang at the bar. It's the song that she heard from him before, seven years ago.

"Hey, you're singing the wrong song. Don't sing that!" She told him.

He glanced at her. "Don't you like it? Funny. You said you liked it when I let you first hear it."

"Well, I don't like it anymore so stop singing it! I'm not Meyrin for you to sing it to me." She angrily said.

"And why would I sing this to Meyrin? This is my song for you. And if there's someone to whom I should sing it to, it would be you."

She couldn't believe at what she'd heard. Did she hear it right or is she just drunk? "Are you drunk?" She asked him.

He laughed. "Do you think I could drive if I'm drunk? If I were you, I'll just close my eyes and leave the driving to me."

In her blurry vision, she glanced at him. "How dare you! Bring me back to the bar. I didn't call for you, Athrun. You don't have any right to interfere with my life. Stop this car!" She yelled. But he didn't make any comment. He just went on driving.

"I said stop the car, Athrun!" She grabbed his arm and started pulling.

"We'll get into an accident, Cagalli. Stop it!" He told her. She's forcefully pulling his arm away from the steering wheel. It's a good thing no vehicle is currently passing on the road. They're still safe.

"You're drunk. We're almost at your house, so stop acting like I'm abducting you." He said, angry now.

"I hate you, Athrun."

"Oh? I don't hate you, Callie. Even after you left without any word, I couldn't get mad at you." He said, his voice almost a whisper.

"Should I thank you for that? You don't know, Athrun. You don't know anything. And I don't know any reason for you to get angry even if I didn't tell you I was leaving."

He stopped the car and turned to look at her. "There is. There's a reason, Cagalli. A very deep reason."

"And you intend to explain now? Don't you think it's seven years too late for that? Explanations won't bring the past back anymore." She gave out a mocking laugh. "Come to think of it, we don't even have a past. You hated me before, Athrun, remember? I'm nothing to you but a pestering kid. You should've been happy when I left for the kid who's been pestering you is gone."

He just let out a heavy sigh.

"And you think that was what I wanted to happen? Did you think I was happy? Do I look happy to you, Callie?"

She wasn't able to answer him. No, he didn't look happy. It's opposite to what she was expecting. She was expecting a happy man. She was mistaken. It was emptiness she could see in him.

"I'm just like you, Callie. An unhappy, hollow shell of a man." He leaned back on his seat.

She glared at him. "How sure are you that I'm not happy? Don't compare me with you."

"Come on, Cagalli. Let's not play games anymore. I know you more than anybody else does. Not even your beloved Kira knows you as much as I do."

"Conceited beast! You're not even half the man Kira is!" She hissed.

She got surprised when he suddenly pulled her close to him. Just a few more movement and their lips would already meet. She can even smell his breath. He gave her a mocking smile.

"I bet your Kira didn't even got this close." He let his gaze roam on her face before letting her go.

She was speechless at what he'd said. She suddenly sobered up. What he said was partly true. Kira never, even once, did that to her. Kira was always a gentleman.

When she was able to regain her composure, she noticed him staring intently at her.

"I could have killed myself for letting you go. Otherwise, Kira wouldn't even have the chance of seeing you without the tight ponytail." He moved closer and reached for her hair and ran his fingers through it. "Without glasses… without the braces. With makeup and lipstick." He started caressing her cheek.

"But I like you better without them." Again, he leaned closer to her. His lips only a few inches away from hers.

She wrinkled her forehead and rolled her eyes. Her chest wanted to explode because of their closeness. She laughed sarcastically to hide what she really feels. The uneasiness that she wanted to hide from him.

"I was an abstract art with bright colors, remember? You hated my lipstick…"

"Because you don't need it, darling. Your lips are red enough to enchant me to kiss you." And then she found him already kissing her.

His kiss is persuasive. She closed her eyes when she felt the intensity of it.

She reached for his face as she felt his arms wrap around her. It was a long, lingering kiss that she had been dreaming of almost all her life.

"I love you, Callie…"

She wasn't able to stop the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"Why do you keep hurting me, Athrun? You never really had enough. Why are you making me suffer like this?"

"Suffer? It's the last thing I want to do, Callie. You're the one who's making me suffer."

"I'm making you suffer?" Cagalli repeated. "Don't turn the table, Athrun. I'm not that kid anymore. The one who you can fool around and believe in everything you say."

"You're right. You're not that kid anymore, the one I loved so much." He said sadly. "You've changed, and I can't accept that you're not going to be mine."

She got stunned at what she'd heard. She couldn't believe that she was hearing the words she'd been longing to hear from him.

"Y-You love… m-me?" She asked doubtfully then laughed dryly. "You can't be serious. I-I'm not hearing this. Here you go again, making fun of me." She started sobbing. "You're always hurting me, like before."

"No…" He shook his head. "No, Callie. I am not making fun of you." He said and he instantly imprisoned her in his arms. "I'm sorry, Callie. I'm sorry. It was really so coward of me to do that to you." He apologized while kissing her forehead, cheeks and lips.

"I was scared back then. I was very young when I realized that it's not a brotherly kind of love I feel for you. I didn't know how to handle such feelings, especially if you're the one involved."

"I was so young. I can't compromise a relationship with you knowing that I might eventually hurt you. I tried to push you away but the more I push you, the more I want to be near you and hold you like this." His arms tightened around her. "The more I tried to stay away from you, the more I longed for your presence. And it was late for me to realize that hurting is part of loving. And I became unfair because all you got from me was only the hurting and never the loving. Even though if it's what my heart's been shouting. I tried to stop what I feel, but it was no use."

"I have loved you all my life, Cagalli. And if there's anything I could do to make you mine, I'll do it." He said seriously. "Everything went out of hand, and I have hurt you in the process. I'm sorry, Callie."

"You're lying!" She hissed. "If you really love me, you wouldn't have been involved with another woman and you wouldn't have impregnated Meyrin!"

She saw him get surprised at what she'd said.

"You can't answer cause it's the truth, right? What have I done to you, Athrun, for you to play at my feelings like this?" She wasn't able to stop herself from crying now. "I never knew you could be such a beast!"

The sadness she was seeing in his eyes a while ago was replaced with anger. She saw anger flaming in his eyes. His eyes narrowed and fear suddenly crept into her at what she's seeing.

She only saw him like that just now. She'd seen him get angry once when Shinn made her cry when they were still kids. Shinn had placed a frog inside her shirt and when she told Athrun about it, he instantly went to Shinn and made his nose bleed with just one punch.

But the anger she's seeing in his eyes right now is different from what she saw back then. It seems like his eyes are throwing flames.

And she got extremely surprised when he suddenly pulled her and kissed her. She instantly struggled to get loose from him and he did.

"I'm sorry," He apologized.

She rested her head on her seat and closed her eyes. She knows that it's not because of alcohol whatever happened. Not delusion. She knows that she's not drunk. Her head is aching but her mind is crystal clear.

But at that point, she doesn't know what to think anymore. She wanted to slap him because of what he did but she couldn't feel any anger for him. Instead, she's confused.

"I have never loved any other woman but you," He softly murmured. "Cagalli…"

"Take me home, Athrun, please." She begged.

He stared at her for a moment before letting out a deep sigh. "All right." He said then he started the car again.

* * *

><p>"Cagalli, baby!" Via exclaimed. Her mother ran to meet her and Athrun. "Where have you been?" She asked as she helped her out of the car.<p>

"Athrun, thank God, you found her." Ulen said. "Where did you find her and why is she looking like this?" He asked and gave a warning glance to Athrun that says don't try to cover it up.

Athrun cleared his throat. "Our friends invited her, you know. And she's not a good drinker; she'll easily get drunk even though she just drank a little."

"What!" Surprised and anger was clearly shown on Ulen's face. "Cagalli!"

"Ulen, let it go. She might not have done it deliberately." Via told her husband.

"Dad, don't worry, I'm perfectly fine. My head's just pounding a bit, but I'm fine." She said as she walked in an unstable manner with Via helping her.

"How would your head not ache when you drank alcohol! I didn't raise you to be like that, Cagalli!" Ulen angrily said.

Athrun offered to take her to her room.

"No! I can take care of myself." She refused.

"That's a good idea, Athrun. And don't be stubborn, Cagalli. You've done enough trouble." Via said in a firm yet calm voice.

She got surprised when she felt herself being lifted from the ground. "H-Hey! Put me down! What the heck, Athrun!"

"Stop struggling, we'll stumble." He told her.

"Then put me down!" She commanded but he didn't budge.

When they arrived in her room, he placed her on the bed. She immediately grabbed her blanket and wrapped herself with it. She curled into a ball and turned her back to him and her parents who followed them upstairs.

"Thanks, Athrun." She heard her mother say. "I'm sorry if we disturbed you at this late hour."

"Please understand your best friend, Athrun. I didn't know this will be the effect of her long stay in PLANTs." Ulen said, voice laced with disappointment.

"It's nothing." Athrun said. "I'll go ahead, Uncle, Auntie. They might be looking for me at home."

When Athrun was gone, Ulen turned to her.

"Cagalli." His voice was stiff and full of authority. When she heard it, she curled up even more.

"Hon…" Via interfered. "Talk to her tomorrow." She said softly. Ulen nodded then they left her room.

She straightened on her bed when she heard the door close. She sadly reached for her pillow and hugged it tight.

She could still hear Athrun's confession a while ago. That he loves her. And she couldn't be wrong about it.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks. For what, she doesn't know. They've wasted seven years. She couldn't believe that she was suffering vainly the idea of unrequited love.

Why only now? If she didn't leave that time, she could have fought for her feelings. But it was seven years too late. And she couldn't celebrate now that she knows the truth.

Kira will arrive soon with his parents to talk formally about their wedding. Aside from that, he's a very good man for her to hurt him. Many would get hurt if she would fight for what she feels for Athrun.

All she could do was sigh.

* * *

><p>After the incident last night, Cagalli didn't see Athrun anymore. She thinks that he just confessed to her to end his torment. But what would it do? Like her, he's already committed to someone else.<p>

That day, she got surprised when she saw three long-stemmed red roses beside her on the bed. She instantly sat up on the bed. She got one and sniffed at it. A note was tucked under the roses. She got it and read.

_As red as your lips that I love to kiss…_

_ Athrun_

She remembered the kisses that he'd given her because of that message. It's too different from the kisses he gave her when they were just kids. His kiss now gave her a weird sensation that and went straight through her heart.

And as she reminisced, it's as if she could still feel his lips upon hers. She could still smell his masculine scent which made her crazy.

She heaved out a sigh. _Life isn't fair. _She complained. She wanted to blame Athrun for being a coward before. Why did everything became too late when he finally found the courage to tell her?

From sitting on the bed, she got up and went to the window. It's already broad daylight but she didn't went close to the window and didn't even bother opening it.

She could still see the window of Athrun's room from where she's standing. It's closed, also the venetian blinds which served as its curtains. She doesn't know whether to be thankful or not.

She doesn't want to see him, but in one part of her mind there is an intense want of seeing him. She knows that her feelings for him, the one that she tried to kill for the past seven years, would intensify.

And seeing him again was a big mistake, and not to mention, a big risk.

She suddenly remembered Kira. He's probably the kindest man she's ever met except for her father. A man like him shouldn't be hurt.

_I love Kira, I love Kira, I love Kira… _She chanted in her mind.

But it's not always the mind who's in control. Her heart is shouting someone else's name.

* * *

><p>Days swiftly passed by and Athrun didn't stop bugging Cagalli. No day has passed that he didn't send her flowers, love notes, and he's even following her wherever she goes.<p>

He did everything so she would just notice him.

She forced herself to ignore him until it reached to the point that she doesn't leave the house anymore. She's even irritated for it seems like she received death threats because of her not leaving the house for several days.

_Is this man going crazy? _She asked herself once. What if Meyrin would find out what Athrun's doing? She couldn't bear it if the two's relationship would be destroyed just because of her.

What she's confused about is that she didn't even see Meyrin go out or enter the Zala's house even once. _Well… maybe I didn't catch her._

She should be happy that Kira's arriving. But why does she feel that she's being sentenced to death?

"Cagalli, Kira and his parents are already here. Hurry up, they're waiting for you." Via said when she went to her daughter's room.

"I'll be there in a minute, Mom." Cagalli replied.

"Okay, don't take too long."

Cagalli stared again at her reflection on the mirror. She's sad. She tried to smile but she doesn't like how it came out. It's like it was practiced. She heaved a deep breath and smiled again.

"Everything will be all right." She whispered to herself then she went to the door and put on a sweet smile on her lips before turning the knob.

She saw Kira on the living room waiting for her. His parents are with him busy chatting with her father and mother.

Kira was staring at the stairs as if waiting for her to appear. When he saw her, he stood up and met her after excusing himself to their parents.

"Honey…" He said and guided her from the stairs. "I missed you so!" He then hugged her tight.

She hugged him back. "I missed you, too." She replied. When he looked at her, she could see the sincerity in his eyes. She suddenly felt guilty. He wrapped an arm around her waist as they went to their parents.

Haruma and Caridad Yamato happily greeted her. And as expected, the two pairs of parents were already talking about the wedding.

"We're in the middle of deciding on the date of your wedding. It's better if Cagalli would choose the date." Haruma said.

"Yes, that's true. After all, you're the one getting married so make sure it'll go with what you like." Via agreed.

Cagalli looked at Kira. "Well, uhm… I really can't think of any date as of now. Why not you choose the date, honey?"

"Me? To me, any date's fine, honey, as long as it won't be until the next millennium." Kira replied which made their parents laugh. "But, of course, I would prefer it to be as soon as possible. I just can't wait to marry this girl." He added and tightened his hold on her hand.

She just smiled as a reply. What could she say? She felt guilty even more at what Kira's showing her. She looked down. She felt that she couldn't look him in the eyes. She turned to look at the window instead.

From the position she's sitting, she can clearly see the Zala house. She almost gasped loudly when she saw Athrun leaning against the gate of the house. It's the same as how she saw him the other day. The only difference is that he's not looking at the window of her room. She doesn't know if he could see her but she felt that he is staring at her.

He never took his eyes off her but his attention got transferred to Meyrin who suddenly arrived. She saw the change of expression in her best friend's face. From a blank expression to an angry one. Or was it more of hate?

She saw Meyrin look in her direction and glared at her. She also saw Athrun push himself off the gate and walked past Meyrin who instantly followed him. Even though she couldn't hear it, she saw the way Meyrin's mouth opened and she's calling Athrun.

If she didn't remember Kira beside her, she would've stood up from her seat and followed the two with her gaze. She couldn't understand what's going on. Are the two having a fight? Is she the reason?

Guilt suddenly crossed her face.

"Cagalli… Cagalli?" She heard Kira call her. "Are you all right, honey? You look pale."

"Y-Yes, I'm all right. I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

"They were asking if it's okay with you if our wedding will be held on the fourteenth next month. I think it's better because we'll have the exact time to prepare what we need for the wedding. I want it to be very special for you."

She just smiled and shrugged. "I like it. The fourteenth that is."

"If that's so, then you should start preparing everything needed." Haruma said.

"I want it simple." Cagalli said.

"No! That cannot be. I want to give you a grand wedding, honey. For you, I want the best." Kira firmly disagreed.

"I don't need a grand wedding. Whether simple or extravagant, it wouldn't matter as long as we would be married properly." She reasoned.

Haruma and Caridad smiled. "You've really made the right choice, son." Haruma told Kira.

"I know, Dad, I know." Kira agreed and then he intertwined their hands.

Cagalli blushed. However she wasn't able to erase from her mind what she saw a while ago.

"_I have never loved any other woman but you…"_

She remembered Athrun telling that to her. It fueled her guilt even more. Now it looks like she's the reason why Athrun and Meyrin are having a fight. It's her fault why Athrun's feelings for Meyrin suddenly changed.

She suddenly wished she didn't go back to that place. If she stayed there any longer, the couple's relationship would surely be destroyed. And that's the one thing that her conscience cannot accept.

She only knows one solution to her problem. Get married to Kira and leave that place. For everyone's peace of mind.

* * *

><p>Three weeks since that day will be the day of their wedding and she wanted to pull the days fast. Three weeks are long enough and nobody can tell what will happen within those three weeks.<p>

It was Sunday that day and Kira would arrive from Heliopolis where he sent his parents off. They agreed to go to church and tour around Orb. She thought that it's better to give herself time alone with him. She's getting married to him and her feelings for Athrun should vanish completely, forcibly or in a natural way.

After a long ceremony, the mass had ended. She didn't really understand what the priest was talking about for her mind is somewhere else. She silently apologized for acting that way. She even asked for help. She needed all the help she can with the situation she's in now.

"Where do you want to eat?" Kira asked when they left the church. "I'm not familiar with your place."

"In town, there's a restaurant there. The food's really great and the ambience is fine. It will surely increase your appetite." She said.

"Just give me the directions so we won't get lost." He said while smiling at her.

"Of course."

"Cagalli!" Someone called from behind them. When they looked back, her smile faded. She forced herself to smile slightly.

"Meyrin, it's you." She said when the red-head approached them. "Do you need something?"

Meyrin looked at Kira before speaking. "Can we talk?" Then she glanced at the brunette again. "Alone?"

Cagalli looked at Kira to ask permission from him. He nodded. "I'll be in the car." He said then he kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

"What do you want to talk to about, Meyrin?" Cagalli asked when they were left alone.

"What else? You said before that nothing connects us except for Athrun."

"What about Athrun? We weren't able to talk ever since…" She wasn't able to finish what she's about to say. She feels that it's not right to tell the red-head about it.

"Ever since he saw you at the bar having a drink? Oh, I know that. That's not really what I want to talk to you about."

Her brows slightly furrowed. "I think there's nothing to talk about if it's all just about Athrun. If you're asking for my help again, I don't think I can help you now. Several years had passed. Everything has changed. I don't know Athrun anymore like how you know him now. You're the one who's with him for the past seven years."

"Wrong. You're wrong because until now nothing has changed. Admit it to me, Cagalli. Until now you still love Athrun."

"You're just hurting yourself, Meyrin. Look, I'm getting married. Whatever I feel for Athrun, it's in the past and should be forgotten. Leave me in peace, Meyrin. I never troubled you so don't trouble me, too." She was about to leave when Meyrin held her arm. She winced when the woman's sharp nails dug in her arm.

"You messed up my life. Why do you have to come back, Cagalli? I thought I succeeded in pulling you away from Athrun, but you came back. Why do you have to come back? You should have left me and Athrun alone. I promise you, Cagalli, you can never take Athrun away from me. Not before, not now, and not ever!"

Cagalli could feel fear coursing through her veins. This woman is dangerous! She feels that Meyrin could kill at that moment. Her heart was beating so fast. Though scared, she didn't let the red-head see it. She tried to release her arm from her tight grip, but it tightened instead.

Meyrin smiled. It was a bitter one. "As far as I can see, we understand each other, Cagalli. Stay away from Athrun." Then she let go of the blonde woman's arm.

"Don't tell it to me, Meyrin." She said then turned her back on the red-head.

"Best wishes, Cagalli!" Meyrin shouted then laughed. Even her laughter scared Cagalli. It's like mocking. She hastened her steps towards Kira's car.

"Are you all right, honey? You're trembling." Kira said worriedly when she got inside his car.

"I'm fine, Kira." She said, trying to calm herself down.

Kira suddenly pulled her in his arms and hugged her tight. "I love you, Cagalli." He said while kissing her repeatedly. "God! What did that Meyrin do to you?"

She stopped her tears from falling. She's not a crybaby when she was a kid and she doesn't intend to become one. "It's okay, Kira. It's nothing." She smiled to stop her fiancée from worrying.

"What's that on your arm?" He asked when he noticed a reddish hue on her arm. Meyrin's nails dug quite deep.

She instantly covered it. "I-It's nothing, honey. It's been here for a while. You just didn't notice it."

Anger flashed in his purple orbs. "I saw her grab you when you were talking. She tried to hurt you, didn't she?" He angrily asked.

She wasn't able to answer him and she doesn't want to cry in front of him. She knows that he'll surely get mad at Meyrin.

"Damn!" He softly cursed and he slammed his fist on the steering wheel.

"Let's forget about it, okay? Let's not make this a big issue." She asked him. "Let's just eat, I'm famished." She said cheerfully and planted a kiss on his lips.

Kira sighed then he looked at her. "Okay." He then started the car.

She didn't know that Meyrin is really obsessed on Athrun. She even thought that the woman's getting crazy over her love for the blue-haired man. She needed to talk to him. He must be the one to explain to Meyrin that nothing's going on between the two of them. She wanted them all to have peace. Meyrin might do something uncalled for and that's what scares her.

* * *

><p>The sun's already setting. The scenery is so beautiful from where Cagalli is. It's the one she missed when she was in PLANTs.<p>

She would always go there whenever her parents would scold her. It's far from the cottage where Athrun and her would always go so she won't be easily found out. And he's the only one who discovered her secret hiding place on the beach.

Her nanny never even thought once that she was hiding behind those huge rocks. She also discovered that the sunset looks so beautiful when viewed there.

Athrun was the one who found her on that place. But he didn't tell her parents about that place on her plea. And oftentimes, they would see each other there whenever their parents would scold them because of their mischievousness.

People don't mostly come on that part of the beach. So they decided to meet there that afternoon not to hide from their nannies but from the other people who would see them together, not to mention Meyrin. It's better to be cautious. She doesn't want any trouble. Especially about gossips and scandals.

She glanced at her wristwatch. A few minutes to go and it'll be six –the time she indicated on the letter. She hoped that Myrna had given it to Athrun.

"You are even a lovelier sight than the sunset." Even though she doesn't look up, she knows who owns that voice. "Am I late?"

She shook her head. "You're a bit early."

Athrun sat beside her. "I miss this. Sitting here beside you, watching the sunset. This was your favorite place. This is my favorite place, too. Have I told you that?"

She shook her head again. "Athrun…"

"For seven years, I longed for the day to come to have you sit here beside me again."

"Athrun –" He stopped what she was about to say when he placed two fingers on her lips.

"Don't speak. If it will only hurt my feelings. Rather not say it."

She pulled his fingers away from her lips. "But I have to. Athrun, I don't know what game you're playing. I don't know why you told me those things. You keep on saying you love me the last night we talked. Can't you see? You're just confusing me. We're just messing each other up."

"I've been messed up for seven years already, Cagalli. Messed up because you're not here."

"There you go again."

"Yes, here I go again. Because that's the truth. I love you, Cagalli. I don't know how to prove it to you. I don't know how to erase everything in your mind that stops you from believing me. And even I repeat it, I won't get bored. I love you, Cagalli, and it's the truth."

"Meyrin…"

"To hell with Meyrin!" He angrily yelled and he gasped. "There never was a Meyrin in my heart. Ever since, none. I tried, but there's only one that my heart and mind wants. I don't love her. I made myself believe, but my heart won't accept it. And don't tell me that you love Kira because I know, Callie, I'm the one you love."

"How sure are you, Athrun? Seven years had passed. It's too long a time for my feelings not to change. Please, Athrun, stop. I don't see any reason for you to play with my feelings."

"I'm not playing with your feelings. Damn it, Cagalli!" He pulled her towards him and kissed her roughly. His kisses were bruising. Punishing. She could feel her lips tearing.

She struggled. She tried pushing him away but he's hugging her tight. "A-Athrun, stop it." But he continued to kiss her. "You're scaring me."

He pulled from her for a few inches and stared intently in her eyes. He smiled slyly. "That's not what your eyes are saying." And when he kissed her again, it was a gentle one.

_Dear God! _Can this man really read her eyes? And can he also see through her heart? What Athrun's saying is true, she's not afraid of him. It's herself that she's scared at for it's the first time they've been close like that. His kisses are hypnotic, it's as if waking a fire on her body. She just found herself responding to his kisses.

"Oh, Callie, Callie…" He murmured in between kisses. "I love you, my Callie…"

She's in cloud nine. She never imagined a kiss could be this intoxicating!

She felt his hand go down her breast. She moaned. In protest or in delight, she didn't know. But it seems like he wasn't contented. He began to unbutton her blouse.

"A-Athrun…" She protested.

"Sshh… Trust me." He murmured. And again, he kissed her.

She got alarmed at what might happen but she like it. She like the different sensation brought by his kisses. And even his feathery touches already brought kindles of fire on her body. And she likes what he's doing to her for she loves him.

His lips left hers and went down her neck the moment he successfully opened her blouse. He went even lower between her breasts. He lowered the straps and exposed one full breast and started kissing its tip.

She closed her eyes because of what he's doing. Her hands sifted through his hair and tugged at it when he alternately sucked and licked her nipple. He then pulled her blouse and bra completely off her.

"My sweet Callie…" He kissed her on the lips once more. Then his lips slid down her neck again, planting little kisses down to her shoulder. Then his lips went back to her breast again.

Cagalli felt weird at what Athrun's doing to her. Her head is clouded with something and she felt like she's going crazy.

When he started unsnapping her pants, she didn't protest. Instead, she's ready for what might happen between them. He began to undress, too. She couldn't stop the admiration she felt when his strong bare chest was revealed to her. And the reddish hue from the setting sun even made him look more god-like.

He started pulling down her pants and exposed her curvaceous body. He stared at her beauty with full admiration in his eyes.

"Please… don't look at me." Even though her body's really fired up, she still feels awkward.

A smile graced his lips "You're so beautiful. I want to stare at you when the light's still there. In a little while it will be dark. I will make love to you in the dark and I won't be able to see you anymore." He stared at her a little longer. And once more, he closed the distance between them.

He kissed her on the forehead, then at the tip of her nose and then tasted once more the fullness of her lips.

Their lips connected for a long time. She started exploring his body. And that's what he's doing on her, too. His hands roamed around her body, touching every curve, tracing every line.

"Athrun…" She mumbled. She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her. Their gazes locked momentarily. She could hear him panting, catching his breath. His eyes were scanning her beautiful face.

"Callie…"

"Please don't make me fall in love with you again." She whispered.

"I'm sorry I can't…" He whispered back and started kissing her again.

She closed her eyes. She wasn't able to protest when he took off their last clothing. She knows that she won't be able to back out anymore. And her heart beat madder than before.

He slowly parted her legs and fitted himself in between them. She let out a little cry of protest only to be drowned in his kisses. She held on to his muscled arms as she felt his manhood touch hers.

She felt his hand knead her breast and played with the tip as he hungrily devoured her sweet lips. However, the pain remained which seem to break her apart.

"Callie…" His voice hoarse, his breathing ragged as he fully entered her.

She let out a cry as the sharp pain assaulted her. He went slowly and gently, trying hard not to cause her so much pain. He kissed her some more as if trying to stop her whimpers.

She opened her mouth as if to cry but he covered her mouth with his lips and kissed her thoroughly.

"A-Athrun…" She uttered softly.

He went deeper. And as he went on, the pain seemed to disappear.

"I love you, Callie, Callie…" He murmured.

"I love you, too, Athrun." And in a short while, their bodies moved in harmony. It's as if their movement became one. Athrun took her at the peak of ecstasy she had never before felt in her life. Only him made her feel this way.

They made love. She submitted herself to him in wild abandon as they reached their climax, leaving them almost breathless after their exhausting ritual.

They were both panting after sharing that moment like they were the only people in the world. Athrun buried his face between her shoulder and neck, giving it tiny bites.

"I love you, Callie." He said breathlessly.

She was speechless. Though she knew that what he's saying is true, she couldn't dare answer him.

He lifted his head and stared intently at her. "Are you mad?"

She shook her head lightly. "How could I hate something so wonderful?"

He smiled at her. "Let's get married."

She suddenly came to her senses at what he said. She pushed him away. "This is wrong!" But he's too heavy for her to push him off her.

He laughed a little. "There's nothing wrong at what we did, Cagalli. I love you and you love me, let's get married."

"But you are married! What do you want me to be, your mistress?" She yelled in controlled anger. She felt anger and shame now. And she's ashamed of herself.

She saw his expression went grim. "Did Meyrin tell you that?"

She shook her head. "I just know. I assumed that you are responsible enough to marry her since she was carrying your child seven years ago."

"Damn it!" He softly cursed. He rolled on to his back beside her.

"Athrun?"

"Seven years ago, I almost married the wrong woman." He paused. "When Meyrin told me that she's pregnant, I realized that she told you that which made you decide to study in PLANTs. I want to get mad at Meyrin but I couldn't blame her. It couldn't be her fault. I blamed myself for committing that mistake. I was devastated, knowing that the dream of you and I would no longer be a reality. And it's my entire fault."

She listened intently. She could hear sadness in his voice.

"But then the damage has been done. I have to face it like a responsible man. Though it's not clear to me how it happened. She told me, that when we got drunk once, it just happened. Well, I did remember that. But the part of making love with her is a blur."

"What do you mean? You don't remember?"

He shook his head. "I just woke up with her beside me. I was so confused. I didn't even check if there's blood stain. After that, I never went to their house again, especially if her aunt's not there. I was really hoping that what we did would never result into any consequences."

"But your prayers were never heard." She sadly murmured.

A sad smile graced his lips. "It was."

She looked at him with questioning eyes. "What do you mean?" Her heart suddenly pumped mad.

"Thanks but no thanks to that accident. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to find out the truth in time." His emerald orbs darkened. "On the very day of our wedding, she accidentally slipped down their stairs. She went unconscious."

She gasped. "Oh!"

"Naturally, we took her to the hospital. We were all worried. But the doctor said she was out of danger."

"A-And the baby… died?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes tightly. His fist clenching. "The doctor was even shocked when I asked about the baby." She heard him curse softly. "There's no baby in Meyrin's womb! How could that possibly happen when she doesn't have the capability to bear a child!" His voice was full of bitterness.

"No…"

"Mom almost died due to her anger on Meyrin! Damn that woman!"

Tears filled up her eyes. "How could she? How could she?" She asked repeatedly. She wanted to go to Meyrin that moment and slap her hard. The woman ruined her life. She ruined the happiness that she was supposed to share with Athrun.

"Callie, it's not yet late for us." He pulled her back against him and gently kissed her forehead. "Let's get married."

She looked into his eyes, so lovingly staring at her. Why did she find out only now? Many people will get hurt now and her conscience cannot carry it.

She got loose from him and gathered her clothes scattered around. He got up, too, and began to dress.

"Cagalli –"

"We both know how painful it is to get hurt, Athrun. We should not let others feel it. Go back to Meyrin, she needs you. And Kira is waiting for me."

When she finished dressing, she approached him. She kissed him on the lips and caressed his cheek.

"Goodbye, Athrun." She said with mixed emotion. She turned her back to him and began walking away.

* * *

><p>The only thing Athrun could do was to watch Cagalli walk away. That's the second time she walked away from him. But at that moment, he's sure that she would never be his.<p>

_Damn you, Cagalli! You returned and made me live again only to kill me once more. I can't allow you to continue with this habit of yours, Callie. I love you and I'll fight for you. _He silently promised himself.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 4<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

TWO OLD FRIENDS

* * *

><p><strong>Fate Camiswhil:<strong> I still have to read your stories! Anyways, thanks for all the reviews. Better late than never, eh? Hehe. Meyhem... I like it! Lol. I know this story's too short but I have another story to upload later. You had it right. I'm quite the masochist. I like Cagalli to suffer at first then let her have the last laugh at the end. I just find it quite satisfying. That's for me, of course. Cag's not really boyish here. I want to see her at least once be a girl. Har. And about Kira getting hurt, oh well. I don't really know. XDDD Thanks for reviewing again! God bless to you, too.

**xMari-kun:** Yes, we can't really please everyone. Tsk. I hate doing it to Kira but he's my mos favorite guy, next to Athrun. But I'll make it up to him on my next story. No more hurt feelings. XDDD Thanks for the review!

* * *

><p>Final chapter. Sorry if the story's too short.<p>

I have a new story to upload later though. It's entitled "Dr. Zala's Very Special Nurse." Obviously, from the title alone, you could guess that Athrun's a doctor and Cagalli's a nurse. I won't spill anything anymore. You guys just have to wait. Hehehehe ^_^

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Cagalli dropped herself on her soft bed. And there, she cried and cried, letting the tears flow freely. She wanted to get crazy at what's happening.

What a twist of fate! She wanted to get angry at Meyrin for the woman ruined her and Athrun's life.

A few moments passed and she got up from the bed while wiping her tears away. She then went to get her suitcase. She opened it and got a small box from inside.

She opened the box. It contains the letters from Athrun when she was still in PLANTs. It was just then that she decided to read it. In a long time, she'll be reading them only now. A long time has passed.

With trembling hands, she opened them and read each one of them. Every word seemed to strike her at the heart. She could read Athrun's word of sadness and grief. She could feel his pain about her leaving without telling him.

She could read his words of forgiveness and said that he would wait for her. And hoping that she would come back soon.

What he told her when they spoke are all in the letters. And because of those truths, she cried even more. She blamed herself for not hearing Athrun's side before she made a hasty decision.

She regretted that she didn't give her best friend the chance to explain even through the letters.

She's too selfish to think of herself alone. She glanced back down at the paper she's holding and went on reading. She wiped her tears away.

She brought the letter to her chest as she cried even more. A soft knock on the door gave her a start. She could hear her mother's voice just outside the door.

"Cagalli, dinner's ready. We've been waiting for you."

She hastily wiped her tears away and fixed herself. "I'm coming, Mom. I'll follow." She replied.

But before she could get up from the floor, the door of her room opened and revealed her mother. "Cagalli?"

"M-Mommy…" She couldn't face her mother.

"Is there any problem, baby?" Via approached her and sat beside her. She then saw the letters scattered all over the floor. "Now you know the truth."

She looked at her mother. "It's so unfair, Mommy. It's so unfair." She said. She hugged her mother and cried on her chest.

"We couldn't do anything now, it already happened." Via comforted her. "What do you intend to do now?"

"I don't have any idea. Many people would get hurt now."

"There'll always be people who'll get hurt because it's needed. Though you'll do everything, someone has to give way."

"All my life, all I ever wanted was to be with the one I love, that's all. But it was denied from me." She complained.

Via smiled at her. "You decide, Cagalli. Follow your heart. What the mind dictates is not always right. It's not yet late. We don't know what's waiting for us tomorrow. You may be surprised, the next morning, all of this is over."

Cagalli bitterly smiled. If all is as easy as that. She closed her eyes, and hoped that after closing them, everything will be okay.

"If I were you, I'll fix myself up. And follow me downstairs. I won't guarantee you that your dad won't get up here. And, Cagalli, move fast." Via said before leaving her room.

She smiled and heaved a deep breath. Her decision's already made and she has to stand by it.

What the mind dictates is not always right. But she knows what she has to do for the peace of everyone.

* * *

><p>They're already near the church. Cagalli feels like she couldn't breathe due to nervousness. One part of her mind says that it's the right thing to do while another part disagrees to her decision.<p>

She sighed. It was too late to back out. Too late. She wasn't able to sleep for several nights because of that thought.

Her musings ceased when the bridal car stopped in front of the church. The entourage instantly arranged themselves. She let out a deep breath when she got out of the car.

She forced herself to smile. That day should be the happiest day of her life.

When everyone was ready, the bridal march began and the entourage moved. Her feet felt heavy and she doesn't want to move.

When it's her turn to move, she saw Kira waiting for her. He was smiling, showing that he's happy but it seems like there's sadness in his eyes which she couldn't understand.

She ignored it for there's someone beside Kira who stole her attention.

Like Kira, Athrun was staring intently at her. But the expression in his face was blank. He's the best man. Ironic that it was Kira who suggested that Athrun should be the best man. He even joked that the blue-haired man couldn't be her maid of honor.

When she reached Kira, she got surprised when he didn't take her hand. Instead, he smiled bitterly at her. He looked at Athrun and patted him on the back.

"Congratulations!" He told the blue-haired man.

"Kira…" Athrun murmured, his emerald orbs showing that he's as confused as Cagalli.

"You two are the ones meant to be. I love you, Cagalli, and I wish for your happiness. It's sad that you won't be happy with me, and I want to set you free."

"But –" Cagalli doesn't understand what Kira's doing.

"Please, Cagalli, no buts." Kira said.

When Athrun took her hand, Kira just nodded in approval. She had the urge to embrace him and that's what she did. She hugged him tight. "Thank you, Kira. Thank you very much." She said in between tears. She couldn't stop herself from crying at what he did. She smiled at him. "I hope you'll find the woman who deserves your love."

"Thanks."

She turned to Athrun. He took her hand and guided her to the altar. It was like she was just dreaming. But she knows that she's not. She glanced at Athrun who looked back at her with those loving eyes. It's as if the spark in those gorgeous emerald orbs has returned.

He leaned and whispered to her ear. "I love you, Callie." He said before turning back his attention to the priest.

"You're mine, Athrun!" A woman's voice echoed all over the church. Everyone turned to look at the source of the voice.

"What's that woman doing here?" Lenore angrily asked. "Stop pursuing my son!" She panted heavily due to anger.

"No! Athrun loves me and I'm the one he should be marrying! Something happened between us and I'm pregnant."

"You're insane, Meyrin." Athrun angrily said.

The guests screamed when Meyrin pulled a gun from her bag and pointed it at Cagalli.

"I warned you, Cagalli, but you didn't listen. You even had Athrun agree to marry you. Whore!" Meyrin angrily said.

The red-head walked closer to them. Others tried to stop her but she pointed the gun at them which made them stop.

Meyrin stopped a few feet away. "I hate you, Cagalli! You stole my life. Athrun is my life. I'm going to die, Athrun, if I lose you." She sobbed. "You should die!" Then she pointed the gun at Cagalli again while Athrun moved to shield the blonde woman with his body.

Kira stepped in front of Meyrin. "Let them be, Meyrin!"

"You're a coward, Kira. If you really love Cagalli, you should fight for her. But you're a coward who cannot do it. Stay away. I won't have any doubts in shooting you!"

"You're wrong. It's not cowardly to give way. If you really love a person, you should think about their happiness even though it'll hurt you. Though it's difficult, you have to sacrifice. What's important is you could give them happiness. It's not right to imprison them in a love which will kill them for they're not really happy with you. Your love is selfish! And love is not like that."

"You're a fool, Kira! Someone like you who's a coward wouldn't really go anywhere." Meyrin shot back. "You'll die, Cagalli!" And she pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed in the church.

"Kira!" Cagalli screamed.

Athrun ran towards Meyrin and grabbed the gun from her.

Cagalli instantly went to Kira. She laid his head on her lap. His hand is on his chest which was hit by the bullet. Haruma and Caridad ran towards them.

"Kira!" Caridad shouted. "Let's bring him to the hospital, Haruma." She told her husband while crying. Haruma moved and ran to get the car.

"Don't die. Please, Kira, don't die!" Cagalli said while crying. Her whole body is trembling. She couldn't believe that it's really happening. Blood continue to flow out of his chest and she wanted to faint.

"A-Are you… happy, C-Cagalli? P-Please, say y-yes…" He stuttered.

"Sshh… don't talk, Kira. Oh, God!" She doesn't know what to do. If she could only cover his wound with her hand to stop it from bleeding profusely, she would have done it.

"A-Are you?" He tried to reach for her face.

She nodded and forced herself to smile at him. She reached for his hand. "Very happy, and I have you to thank for that…" She said in between sobs.

He smiled when he heard her. "I'm hap-py, too…" And his purple orbs closed.

"No, Kira…" She murmured. She kissed him on the lips. Her grip on his hand tightened as if he would wake up that way.

"Haruma, faster!" Caridad shouted in panic to Haruma who's approaching. He and Ulen carried Kira to the car.

Cagalli let go of Kira's hand. She then glared at Meyrin who's trying to steal the gun away from Athrun.

She stood up and approached the two.

"Damn you, Athrun! I'm going to kill that woman!" Meyrin said hysterically.

She continued to try stealing the gun from Athrun when a shot was fired again. At a distance, Athrun saw Cagalli fall down. Blood began flowing out from her shoulder.

"Cagalli, no!" He shouted.

Even Meyrin sobered up when she saw Cagalli. She just stared at the blonde woman in shock.

Athrun instantly ran to Cagalli and carried her to the bridal car which is parked in front of the church.

"Athrun!" He heard Meyrin call but he started the car and sped off to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Athrun almost let the car fly on the highway.<p>

He swiftly carried Cagalli and brought her inside the hospital the moment they arrived. The nurse who met them placed her on a stretcher and brought her to the emergency room, and afterwards to the operating room.

_God! Please, don't let her die._

The only thing he could do is stare at the operating room. The doctor didn't let him inside. A few moments passed and the doctor came out.

"I assume you're the patient's husband." The doctor told Athrun. "You're wife's lucky that it's only her shoulder that got hit. However, she needs to be transferred to a bigger hospital. She'll be operated there."

"Do what is necessary, Doc." Ulen, who just arrived, said. The doctor nodded.

* * *

><p>The wind is blowing hard. The dark clouds signify rain coming. A few moments later it began to drizzle.<p>

But Cagalli stayed there, staring at the waves as it grew violent due to the strong winds. The rain became heavier but she still ignored it.

"Callie…" Athrun called. He stood beside her.

She heaved a deep breath. "Hi, Athrun." She said without looking at him. She's still looking at the sea.

"You shouldn't be staying under the rain. You might get sick."

"Then we'll both get sick." She said with a smile.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Here, still in an arm-sling. The doctor said I could remove it in a week's time." She replied and a long silence ensued between them before she spoke again. "How's Meyrin?" She asked, still without looking at him.

He just shrugged.

"I can't believe that Meyrin could do such a thing." Her voice had no trace of anger in it. "I don't know whether to pity her or despise her." She paused for a few moments then she smiled. "And to think that I used to despise her when we were little."

"She wants to talk to you."

She wasn't able to answer immediately. The smile faded from her lips. She's not mad at Meyrin. In fact, she pities the red-head.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"Still behind bars. I talked with her aunt. She's apologizing for what Meyrin did."

"I see." It came out in a whisper. So the Yamatos still pushed on to sue Meyrin. She was able to talk to Caridad and the older woman said that they will go on with charging Meyrin until Kira hasn't woken up. Though he's safe now, he's still unconscious. She also talked with her parents and asked them to not file a charge. Though Ulen and Via are against it, they agreed.

Athrun was looking at the sea when she faced him. He's really handsome. The wind is gently blowing his hair. It reached down to his nape which suited him. His emerald orbs look like he's always thinking. It made her smile.

He looked at her when he felt her smile. "What are you smiling at?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

She heaved a deep breath before speaking again. "Meyrin's obsession with you went out of control. Sad that all of these happened before we could be truly free."

"It doesn't have to be this way. If only Meyrin knew how to accept the truth." She looked up at him. "Did you love her?"

He looked down at her to meet her gaze. "I tried. Not even with your absence could make me feel something for her."

"I feel sorry for her." She said.

"Don't be, she wanted it. It's her choice. All she wanted was a little love. Sometimes I blame myself for not being able to give her love. Even just a little."

"You cannot force the heart. We should love a person because our heart dictates us to and not because of pity or any other reason."

He let her face him. "That's one thing she didn't understand, that who my heart dictated to love is you." And he leaned over to meet her lips with his. It was a long, lingering kiss. The heat brought by it made her dizzy which is enough to fight the cold brought by the rain.

"I love you so much, Callie. I can't live without you. I just can't afford to lose you the second time."

"Do you really think I would let that happen?" She smiled at him. "I just couldn't possibly pass the chance of spending my whole life with you. Not after all that we have been through." And she hugged him tightly. She wanted him to feel the fast beating of her heart.

"God! How good it feels to know that I could hold you like this for the rest of my life."

"I love you, Athrun." She said and kissed him on the lips. Their lips did the talking in a fiery kiss.

"Can you bring me to her?" She asked when they parted.

"To Meyrin?"

She nodded.

He smiled at her. "Of course."

* * *

><p>"Can you forgive me, Cagalli? I ruined your life." Meyrin said. The red-head almost couldn't look at Cagalli when they talked. She's always looking down.<p>

"I've forgiven you for a long time already, Meyrin. It's not yet too late."

Meyrin shook her head. "It's too late for me. I know Kira's parents won't forgive me. But it was an accident! I didn't mean to…" She sobbed again.

"I know, I know."

"I might be imprisoned for life. I guess, I deserved it." Sadness could be heard in Meyrin's voice.

"I can't decide for Kira's parents. They're mad about what happened. But I know, you won't be imprisoned for life like what you're thinking."

Meyrin looked at her worriedly. She looks like she wants to hope again. "What do you mean? Don't give me false hopes, Cagalli. Please, I'm begging you."

She smiled. "Kira is out of danger. We're just waiting for him to wake up. We both know how kind Kira is. I know he'll have the case against you pulled out."

At last Meyrin smiled at what she'd heard.

"Pray that he regains his consciousness soon so you can get out of here."

Meyrin stood up. "I will." Then she smiled at her.

"I have to go now."

"Cagalli –" Meyrin stopped her by holding her arm. "T-Thanks."

"It's nothing. We all deserve a second chance."

"W-Where's Athrun?"

"Outside, he's waiting for me. He remained there for he wants us to have time alone."

"Tell him I'm sorry." Meyrin paused. "Tell him I wish for his happiness."

"Thanks, I'll tell him." Cagalli said and left.

* * *

><p>Cagalli heard the wedding march begin. It's a signal to start the ceremony. Ironic that it's the second time she'll be walking down the aisle but she's more nervous right now. It's like a repeat performance of the previous wedding. The only difference is that she knows to whom Ulen will hand her to.<p>

She slowly walked down the aisle towards Athrun who was so dashing in his dark suit. Beside him was Kira who had finally recovered. Even he was smiling at her.

When Ulen placed her hand on Athrun's hand, all the worries and nervousness vanished. All that she felt was pure joy. And like before, he guided her to the altar and held her hand.

She felt him staring at her. When she looked up, she looked at him and smiled.

He bent and whispered something in her ear. "I love you."

Her smile widened. "I love you, too, Athrun."

"I hope we could get through with the ceremonies fast. I just can't wait to kiss my beautiful bride."

"Me, too."

The priest coughed. "Dearly beloved…" He began. Everyone in the church hushed up and straightened in their seats. "We are gathered here today to witness the binding love of this young couple, Athrun and Cagalli." He cleared his throat again. She could feel Athrun's impatience. His hold on her hand tightened and he's giving it a kiss every now and then.

"Athrun, do you take Cagalli as your lawful wife…" The priest asked. They're now in the climax of the wedding.

"Yes, Father. With all my heart."

"Do you, Cagalli, take Athrun…"

"Yes I do, Father." She swiftly replied. She instantly got Athrun's silent message. He looks like he can't wait for the ceremony to finish and it made her smile.

A wild applause ensued when the ceremony ended. Athrun lifted her veil, then held her chin. For a second, their eyes met. Before she knew it, he had already claimed her lips for a long, lingering kiss. The crowd cheered even more.

* * *

><p>Finale<p>

Sorry if it's not that good. XDDD


End file.
